Love and other stuff
by LoveWheel
Summary: Short drabbles of my favourite couple St.berry. 4 or 5 on each chapter. Rated M just to be safe.
1. Chapter One

Short Drabbles **Glee** Style .

Drabble – Extremely short work of fiction of exactly 100 words.

Disclaimer – I defiantly do not own anything.

_#1 'Smile'_

"Will you keep still?" Rachel sighed as she leaned on her elbows, hovering above Jesse, his shirt was lying next to them on the grass, forgotten and his bare chest was out on display for Rachel. She was currently trying to take a picture of him but he refused to even glance in the direction of the lens.

"I don't like having my photo taken, you know that Rach" Rachel sent a pout in his direction.

"I only want one photo. Please" She begged. He couldn't resist her, even if he didn't like his photo being taken it didn't matter because what mattered was what she did like, and she liked taken photos to capture memories.

"Fine"

"Smile" His smile matched her beaming grin as she snapped the shot.

_#2 'Allergies'_

"Lemons make me ill" She pouted as he offered her one, waving a slice in her face.  
>She rolled her eyes, shaking her head at his teasing.<br>"Are you Allergic or something?"  
>"I might be, you never know." she threw him a look.<br>He chuckled, "Hey, Come on, kiss me" he demanded her as he popped a lemon in his mouth.  
>"No, you smell like lemon now" she refused.<br>"That's not fair!"

"The only way you're getting a kiss is if you put the lemon in the bin"

"Fine, I didn't like lemons that much anyway" He smiled as he threw the remaining slices of his lemon in the bin and pull Rachel into a tight embrace.

_#3 'Dictionary'_

Jesse opened up his new notebook and had a pen at the ready, but where to begin? This had to be perfect. He quickly started jotting in notes.

_Dada – Daddy  
>Mama- Mummy<em>

He didn't even notice his wife approach him from behind as he was deep in thought.

"What are you up to then?"

"Writing a dictionary"

"A what? Why?" She looked at him curiously, she had no idea why he had the need to write a dictionary.  
>"It's Aimee's Dictionary."<br>They both beamed at the mention of their daughter's name.

_#4 'Does it hurt?'_

"Does it hurt?"

"Does what hurt?" He asked wrapping an arm around her waist, pulling her closer. She looked up at him, trying to read his mind to figure out what he was thinking.

"Your heart" She stated, placing a finger on his chest right where his heart is, he looked at her with curiosity.

"Mine does, it aches every time I'm not with you" A small smile crept up onto his face. She surprised him every minute of every day; the things she said were random yet meaningful.

"I love you too, Rachel Berry" He leaned down and place a small yet passionate peck on her lips.

"I know, I just wanted to hear you say it"

* * *

><p><em><strong>So here it is, I hope they were good enough, I was going for short and sweet. So this is my first Glee fic, so I hope I did it justice. Please review and let me know what you think, I will be uploading about 4 or 5 drabbles on each chapter. So if you like it keep reading, more to come. <strong>_


	2. Chapter Two

Disclaimer – I defiantly do not own anything.

_#5 'You're mine'_

"Hey Rachel" Jesse greeted as he leaned against the locker next to Rachel's.

"Yes Jesse, what can I do for you this time?" He pouted from her reaction.

"What I can't say hello to my girl?" Jesse smirked devilishly. She rolled her eyes, easily.

"Sure, but that would actually mean that I was yours" Rachel said simply. Jesse sighed a deep sigh, resting his hand on her waist.

"When will you realize we are meant to be?" He soothed, before she could reply she was cut short.

"Excuse me, Rachel" A little voice came from behind them both in such a nervous squeak. Jesse cocked a displeased eyebrow as he looked at the young boy who was currently addressing Rachel. "Yes, can I help you?" Rachel smiled politely. Jesse took a step closer to her, his hand still resting on his hip

"I just wanted to tell you how amazing you voice were today, I think you amazing." mumbled the little boy, his put his hand up motioning for her to come closer. Rachel raise an eyebrow as she lowered herself to be a little closer, the boy quickly leaned forward and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. Jesse looked so stunned. He looked at Rachel then back to the freshman, his jaw hanging out.

"Oh, well . . . thank you," Rachel said, a little shocked herself.

"Well, I will see you then." The boy said more confidently and gave her a wink. He waved and ran off before he could see Jesse's reaction. Jesse was pacing backwards and forwards in front of Rachel's locker. He was mad.

"Will you stop it?"

"I can't help it, It's just that he made me really angry! Why would he do that?"

"I thought it was kind of sweet and I think you're jealous." She said before giving him one last smile and walking off.

"Shit!" Realisation dawned on him. He _**was**_ jealous.

_#6 'You promised'_

"You promised" Rachel whispered as tears slid down her cheeks.

"Promised what?" Jesse asked as he took her hands in his and rested his forehead on hers. She pouted a little.

"That you wouldn't fall in love with me" Jesse smiled at her. He never broke his promises, never.

"Well I'm sorry but I guess this is just one promise that I won't be able to keep." A giggle broke through her sobs.

"I love you" She said before kisses him passionately.

_#7 'Holiday'_

The sand burned under her feet as she made her way towards her spot on the beach. She avoided sandcastles and holes that kids had dug out as she worked her way over to a familiar figure. He remained still, reclined back with his hands behind his head. Without a word being said, Jesse parted his legs to allow her to join him on the towel as he sat up.

"Hey there gorgeous" he teased softly, his hand moving to rub circles upon the smooth, damp skin of her hip. He allowed his gaze to travel down her body in appreciation. This action didn't go a miss by her. He smiled to himself as she leaned her back into him.

"Will you join me in the water later?" She turned her head to him.

"Only if you put some sun cream on, I don't want you to burn" He gave her a peck on her nose to which she scrunched up.

Jesse laughed at her action as he grabbed the sun cream from her beach bag. She held his gaze for a long moment, a soft smile gracing her lips as he gently applied the sun cream on her skin.

"I love you."

"I love you too." He grinned slowly; she started to lean forward, pressing her hand to his chest. Jesse adjusted his grip with equal force as their lips met in a gentle kiss.

"Thank you"

"For what?"

"The holiday"

_#8 'Ticklish spot'_

"What are you doing?" She said as she drew her leg away from Jesse. Her smiled into her hair as they both lay huddled up on her bed in the early hours of the morning.

"Well I discovered your ticklish spot last night and I was trying to find it again. He smiled as she let out a giggle. He found it. She turned to face him and buried her head in his chest so that the back of her leg was out of his reach. He closed his eyes again enjoying the peace.

"You do realise just because you have turned around doesn't mean you can escape, I will find your ticklish spot again" He smirked as she let out a playful whimper.

"You do realise that I could just make a run for it right?" She challenged back. He opened one eye to look at her, but she still had her eyes closed. He realised that she wasn't in any state to get up from her position. But she didn't need to know that he knew that.

"Yeah, sure" He replied as he hugged her closer to him, smirking to himself because sooner or later he would get her.

* * *

><p><strong>How was that? Hope it was as good as the last lot. I will probably upload the next one tomorrow or possible Friday. I can't promise anything though. Anyway hope you liked it, please review, much appreciation. Love to know if I made any mistakes or if I could do with improvement. Oh also I do realise drabbles are only meant to be 100 words long, but I got carried away with some of them. <strong>


	3. Chapter Three

Disclaimer – I defiantly do not own anything.

_#9 'Dancing in the dark'_

Rachel finds her hips swaying to the rhythm of the music. Flashing lights flickering off her body as she closed her eyes to let the music take over her. She keeps her hands by her sides as she is being pulled backwards to someone. The person shifts his right hand to her stomach and uses that to guide her so that she is pressed up against his chest. She spins on the spot so she is facing her dancing companion. Instead of moving away she keeps her hips swaying to the music. Neither of them is aware that the song changes to the next one, Rachel's arms rise above her head and she lets loose to the music. He brings his head down to sing the lyrics in her ear; she feels a shiver run down her spine. His lips trailed along her neck, his hands running along the bottom of her skirt inching its way further up her leg, her own hand resting on his hand and the other resting on the back of his neck. The song was coming to an end as was their dancing.

"I don't know you're name" She said as she now faced him.

"Jesse. Jesse " He held out his hand for her to shake.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Rachel, Rachel Berry" _**No**__ more need for __**dancing in the dark**__._

_#10 'Tattoo'_

They were both lounging about in his living room; Rachel's head was resting in his lap, with her hair swept to the side, revealing the back of her neck, also revealing a little black music note.

"You have a tattoo?" He questioned.

"Yeah" She rubbed the back of her neck.

"When did you get that? I mean you're not old enough to even have one"

"It's no big deal really; it's just a tiny music note." He examined it closer.

"I think it's cute"

"So did I at the time. I also have one on my foot" She said as she stuck her foot in the air.

"How did I not notice that before?" She simply shrugged before focusing her attention back on the television.

"Any more I should know about?" He raised his eyebrow at her, she shook her head no.

"I think I might have to do a full body examination, just to be sure" He wriggled his eyebrows at her suggestively, her gaze met his again.

"Do you now?" She teased back.

_#11 'Teasing Manners'_

Jesse was sitting on the bonnet of his car as he watched and waited for Rachel to end her call.

"Who was that? I hope it wasn't your boyfriend" He teased.

"Nope wrong, It was my lover, two more hours until I crawl back to his bed for pure pleasure" She smirked at him.

"Don't tease me like that, I couldn't bare another man's hands on you" He whispered. She pouted in his direction. She moved towards him and climbed onto the car bonnet to get better access to him.

"Neither can I" She planted a loving kiss on his lips.

_#12 'Who do you think you are?'_

_Who do you think you are_

_running 'round leaving scars_

_collecting your jar of hearts_

_and tearing love apart_

_you're gonna catch a cold_

_from the ice inside your soul_

_so don't come back for me_

_who do you think you are._

"Jesse, What are you doing here?"

"Truth is, I gave my heart away along time ago, my whole heart, and I never really got it back"

"Well you're looking in the wrong place, it's no longer here"

"Rachel, Please. I'm here to explain"

"It's too late, Jesse."

"Rachel, I came back, for you. I realised that you will never know what love is until you surrender it."

"I'm sorry but you don't get to get me back this time" With that said she left him standing in the middle of the stage.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope that was okay for you guys. I hated doing the last one, and I'm not that sure if I like the way it came out. I just really like Lea's version of Jar of hearts, I keep listening to it and I wanted to try and fit it in somewhere. Anyway please review, next lot will be up soon. <strong>


	4. Chapter Four

Disclaimer – I defiantly do not own anything.

_#13 'Touch me'_

"_Let's have some fun, this beat is sick, I wanna take a ride on your disco stick, Don't think to much just bust that kick, I wanna take a ride on your disco stick"_ Rachel sang. She had one piece of the headphones in her ear as she laid on her stomach on her bed.

"You can ride my disco stick any time you want, Love" Jesse said from the other side of the room. He was currently flicking through her cd selection looking for a song to practice. A slight smirk gracing his features.

"In your dreams Jesse"

"That wouldn't be a first then" Another smirk. Rachel's head snapped to the side to glance at him, her mouth slightly agape.

"I don't want to know" She then turned again to finish off her homework. They had both been paired together to work on the next assignment for glee club.

"Found a decent song yet?" Jesse walked over to her and sat next to her on the bed placing a arm on her lower back.

"What about a song from your Spring Awakening soundtrack?"

"which one did you have in mind?" She gave him a questioning look before taking her headphone out and placing her ipod to the side. She got up from her spot and placed herself on Jesse's lap.

"How about, 'Touch me'?" He tightened his grip on her waist. A small smiled appeared on both of their faces.

"Why ever would you want to sing that song Jesse?" She gave his nose a playful tap as she teased him.

"I think you know." Rachel's giggle was placed into the room the minute they both hit the bed.

_#14 'Here we go'_

Rachel was bouncing slightly on the balls of her feet as she waited for Jesse to come home from a days work. It was her birthday and he had promised her a gift that would be amazing.

A few minutes later the front door clicked shut and Jesse entered the room with a small parcel in hand. She practically jumped him the minute he entered the room. Rachel's smile fell after she finally unwrapped the present. In her hand was a bottle of sunscreen. Sensing her confusion and disappointment Jesse dipped his head to kiss her lips carefully.

"Sunscreen? This is the amazing gift?"

"No, it's part of the _amazing_ gift. How would you like to go to Hawaii for your birthday, baby?"

_#15 'Sorry'_

Nobody was supposed to look pretty when they are crying. Crying was supposed to bring out the worst features in you. He stood there, watching her pain, knowing that he was the cause of her distress, the cause of her heartbreak. He watched her cry, he watched as tears fell silently down her face mixed with the yoke from the egg that he had just cracked on her head. She looked so vulnerable at that moment, she looked so fragile. Her hair was in a mess, her clothes were in disarray covered completely in egg shells and yoke, yet she still looked beautiful in his eyes. She slowly settled her gaze on him catching his eyes, it cut through his façade, he couldn't act like he didn't care about her any more, no matter how much his vocal adrenaline team mates wanted him to. The minute she caught his eyes he was full of guilt. He took a step closer to her and held out his arms for her, she resisted at first not sure of what to do, she flinched at his first touch, then she sank into his chest and began sobbing uncontrollably. He felt like he was protecting her at that moment. He could feel her hair brushing against his face, he could smell her scent, and the raw eggs. His reached out and lightly turned her so she faced him. He moved his lips closer to hers, she didn't resist, she didn't move. He felt his lips touch hers softly, a slight touch, but he felt her lips for a fleeting second. He wanted more. She pulled away from the kiss. Her eyes were gazing at him with an emotion he couldn't make out. They seemed to be filled with hesitation, guilt, happiness, desire, confusion.

"I'm so sorry, I never meant to hurt you. I regretted doing it the minute I had done it."

"Please, Don't do this if you're going to turn on me again, I wouldn't be able to handle any more heartbreak"

"I love you too much to ever let go of you." He said and pulled her into another kiss.

"Let's get you out of these horrible clothes." They left, left his team mates behind, left vocal adrenaline behind.

_#16 'Fool'_

_**Jesse is requesting a video chat.**_

"_Hey Gorgeous"_

"Hey" Jesse leaned in closer to his computer screen to get a better look at Rachel, at her appearance. She was wearing his UCLA jumper that she had somehow managed to take home with her since her last visit and was also wearing a cap that was covering most of her face.

"_Baby, What's wrong?" _

"Nothing, What makes you think there is something wrong?"

"_Rachel, Take off the hat"_ She slowly removed the hat, revealing the _problem._

"_What the hell happened?"_

"Finn broke my nose, while we we're dancing in glee club today he managed to hit me while doing a dance step" The bridge of her nose had a bandage on it and the rest of her nose was a shade of purple. She could see that Jesse's fist were crunched up in a fist and his jaw tightened.

_'He never could dance. God he is such a fool, Are you okay though? Does it still hurt?" _

"Yes, I'm fine, It's still throbbing but I'll live. Anyway enough about me, how has your day been?"

"It's not been too bad, something has been missing though," he added teasingly.

"What?" she asked curiously.

"You," he quipped, a smirk crossing his face.

"Trust me, if I didn't have school right now I'd jump on a plane and come see you straight away."

"I'll be waiting then"

* * *

><p><strong>Hope that was good enough. I'll be updating again soon, I'm on a roll. Please Review. <strong>

**I watched 'Taking Woodstock' today for the first time, I was purely watching it just because Jonathan Groff is in it, but I wasn't very happy with the amount of screen time he had. Not happy at all. **


	5. Chapter Five

Disclaimer – I defiantly do not own anything.

_#17 'Morning'_

Jesse opened his eyes and smiled. He looked over to his right and found his wife still sleeping, her locks framing her beautiful face as she breathed deeply, in and out. His lips curled into a grin as he propped himself up on his elbow in order to fully stare at her.

"If you keep staring at me like that I won't be able to sleep," his wife grumbled burying herself under the sheets and her pillow. Jesse just chuckled softly and wrapped an arm around her petite waist.

"What's wrong with me staring at my beautiful wife? I like staring at you, it makes me very happy." he whispered softly in her ear. She smiled despite herself.

"No it makes you horny," she retorted as she slowly raised her head to look at him.

"Horny? I'll show you what makes me _horny._" he whispered huskily as he started moving his arm that he wrapped around her waist downwards. A moan manage to escape her lips as he continued to massage her thigh. Rachel looked over his shoulder at the bedside clock.

"Crap! I'm late." she snapped and rolled away from Jesse quickly. She was out of the bed and rushing over to the bathroom in a matter of minutes.

"Can I shower with you?" he called out excitedly but Rachel was already closing the door in a mad rush.

"No, there is no time." she answered playfully from the other side. He heard her lock the door and groaned inwardly, she meant what she said.

_#18 'Bohemian Rhapsody'_

Jesse reaches over to turn on the CD player in the car to release any awkwardness.

"Want to listen to some music?"

Before she can reply and ask him if he has anything broadway, she hears strange sounds blaring from the speakers.

"Queen? Really?" '**Bohemian Rhapsody** ' was blaring from his speakers.

The song starts with voices singing acapella in perfect harmony.

_Is this the real life?  
>Is this just fantasy?<br>Caught in a landslide  
>No escape from reality <em>

"I never really did get this song."

"Give it a chance" Jesse advises.

In a matter of ten minutes Jesse managed to get her to join in on the singing.

**Jesse**

_I see a little silhouetto of a man_

_**Rachel **_  
><em>Scaramouch, scaramouch will you do the fandango<em>

_Together _  
><em>Thunderbolt and lightning - very very frightening me<br>_**Rachel**_, high - Gallileo, _**Jesse**,_ low - Gallileo,  
><em>**Rachel**_ high - Gallileo, _**Jesse**_ low – Gallileo,_

_Together_

_Gallileo Figaro - magnifico _

"Now I understand why you sang this song at sectionals, It's so fun"

"It was much more fun singing it with you then with VA"

"Really?"

"Yeah, Hell I love doing anything more with you then anyone else"

"Maybe we could do this again then" Rachel said as she stepped out of his car.

"Yeah that would be nice" She waved goodbye to him as she made her way up her path towards her house.

_#19 'New York'_

"Why do you both have to move to New York?"

"It's our dream, to be out there, up on Broadway"

"But I don't want you to leave us!" Puck cried and he lowered him self to his knees in front of Jesse and Rachel practically begging for them to stay.

"We can flip on it!" He screamed as he began flipping a coin. _5 minutes later_.

"All right, all right, all right, let's play one more time, okay? And remember, if I win you do not move to New York."

"Okay! Can't believe we're doing this again, but you're on! All right Puck, you remember the rules! Heads I win, tails you lose."

"Yeah, yeah" Rachel flips the coin for the last time as Jesse stood back and tried not to laugh at the stupidity of Puck.

"Ha, tails! You lose"

"Damn it!"

* * *

><p><strong>Yes I know only 3 on this chapter, but there is a reason. So while I currently work on all these drabbles I also am working on another project. And this is going to be a BIG project that I absolutely love doing and I need to get it perfect before I even think about uploading it onto FF, because I always end up finding mistakes in my work after I've upload them, so it can't happen to this because like I said it is going to be BIG and amazing, <em>I hope. <em>Anyway if you want to know more about it then you can follow me on twitter _(EternalIcons)_ where I will keep you updated but I won't be giving too much away because I don't want to spoil it._ Does anyone actually read this bit anyway, I seem to be babbling?_ Anyway please review and keep reading. **


	6. Chapter Six

Disclaimer – I defiantly do not own anything.

_#20 'Caught smoking'_

"Knew I would find you here" Rachel quickly stumped out her cigarette before turning her head towards the direction the voice came from.

"No point hiding it from me, I saw Rachel." She recognised that smooth voice anywhere.

"_Shit" _Jesse held out his hand signalling for her to hand them over. She did as told with a slight pout on her mouth. Jesse took one from the packet and lit it himself before tossing the pack back to her.

"I thought you gave up"

"I thought _you _gave up" He resorted.

"I tried, it's not easy" She replied as Jesse plopped himself down next to her.

"Poor baby" He cooed as he placed his hand on her thigh and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"Don't tease Jesse" she said in a firm tone as she went back to reading her book, Jesse held the stump of his cigarette in front of her mouth to allow her to take the last couple of puffs as she lost out on hers.

He began to proceed to get up from his sitting position but you quickly pulled him back down. "Where do you think you're going, you just got here. You're not getting away that easy" She pecked his lips a couple of times before pushing him away with a teasing smile.

"Oh I don't think so" He grabbed at her waist pulling you down on him as he fell backwards, she began giggling like a school girl as he lightly began planting kisses all over her face before pecking her lips again and turning it slowly into a more passionate kiss.

"I have a singing class in a few minutes so I better dash"

"Bye Jesse" She smiled as she watched him go.

"Bye beautiful" She blushed at this comment, placing her face in her book, he blew her one more kiss before running towards the entrance doors. The school bell rang out in her ears, she gathered her books and her bag before making her way into the building to her next lesson.

_#21 'My shirt'_

"Are you wearing my shirt ?" Jesse said from his position on the couch, he was currently watching the 'reds' play.

"maybe" I mumble from my position in the door frame, a slight smile on my face. I was wearing his personal 'reds' t-shirt, with his surname scrawled on the back.

"I hate that you look better in my clothes than I do, it looks incredibly sexy on you"

"They look just as good on you. Maybe I just wanted to watch the game with you in your 'reds' t-shirt. Plus it's so comfortable, I love wearing them, you should start leaving some of your shirts here for me to wear when you're not here."

"Maybe" He mimicked you. You stuck your tongue out at him, walking over to him and sitting on his lap to carrying on watching the rest of the game.

_#22 'Mute'_

In 6th grade I met a boy. His name was Jesse. He had the cutest smile but was a mute. He was picked on by others because of this.

I spent most of my time on the bus becoming his friend. We developed our own language and he eventually spoke to me.

"Thank you" I smiled at him, not needing an explanation. He was only 5 years old, but he overcome his fear at such a young age.

_#23 'Night'_

"Night Ray" He gave her a gentle peck on the lips before leaning back on his pillow.

"Good night." Rachel lifted her head to return Jesse's gesture with another peck, then snuggled back against him, closed her eyes, and allowed herself to drift off into a peaceful sleep.

Jesse looked down at the sleeping girl nestled against him and cautiously began stroking her blonde locks slowly so as not to wake her, a loving smile plastered on his face, one that wouldn't go away, that would never go away, even while he drifted off to sleep.

_#24 'Stay'_

"You're going to leave, then?" It was whispered, almost impossible to hear, her voice was cracking and it broke your heart.

"You know you don't want me to stay," You chided softly, slipping on your shoes, turning your eyes back to your lover. "Toss me my shirt?"

It hit you square in the chest. "You don't want to stay, do you?"

"Of course I want to." You shrugged the cotton material on as you sauntered slowly to her bedroom door.

"Before we go any further, you know, carry this on, do you love me? Will you love me forever?" Her voice came out in a choke. The word 'love' sent chills down your spine.

"Of course I love you, I wouldn't be here otherwise. I'll love you forever"

"Then just stay with me. Just _stay_."

"_Okay_" You barely whisper as you climb back into bed next to her.

**Read. Review. Favourite.**

**-Love EllaMariie. **


	7. Chapter Seven

Disclaimer – I defiantly do not own anything.

_#25 'Second chance?'_

[y/n] opened the door to reveal Jesse . You had not seen this boy on your doorstep in a month since you had broken up with him. In his hand he held a single rose, your favourite flower.

"Jesse" You gasped. "What are you doing here?"

"Babe" He said, looking up into your eyes. You noticed that he had dark circles under his eyes that you loved so much. "I see you around the neighbourhood sometimes and I keep thinking about how things used to be. I think about how much we were in love. And then I think about how much of a douche I was to you. It was all my fault. I realize that I hurt you so bad and I am so sorry for that. But, God, I miss you. I am sorry. Can you forgive me one last time?" He asked you, looking straight into your deep brown eyes.

"Oh, Jesse" You whispered and flung your arms around his neck, nearly crushing the rose between you both.

"Is that a yes?" He asked, surprised.

"Yes, that's a yes," You whispered "I only ever wanted you to realise your mistake, I missed you so much"

"Good." He said and swooped down and kissed you hard and passionate. The single rose was lying forgotten on the ground.

_#26 'Beautiful'_

She turned her body slightly, so that she fit against his side neatly, moving her head up to his shoulder. His hand slid from her waist down towards her lower back, resting just above the curve of her ass. His fingers were playing with the waistband of her jeans, making her skin tingle. Her hands were in his hair, drawing him closer.

"You look beautiful today" He smiled down at her. She buried her face in the crook of her neck as she felt the heat rising up on her face. He chuckled slightly at her actions. He raised her chin up so that she was looking directly into his eyes. "I mean it. You always look beautiful and nothing is going to change that"

"Nothing?" She questioned. He leant down and pecked her lips slowly.

"_Nothing_" He whispered as he parted from her lips.

_#27 'Gym'_

"Damn, lacy andred? Do you wear stuff that sexy all the time?"

Rachel looked up from adjusting her bra, discovering one of the gym workers was standing in the doorway holding a bucket full of soapy water with a sponge floating on the top with his eyes glued to her chest.

"What the hell are you doing in here?" she asked genuinely curious as to why he was in the Women's locker room, where he wasn't even allowed, he was just standing there checking her out as she changed from her workout to normal clothes.

"I was told to come clean the women's locker room, sorry I didn't realise anyone was still here if I'm being honest, thought everyone had packed up hours ago and went home" Jesse kept his eyes glued to her body the whole time he spoke, which didn't go unnoticed by Rachel. She finished putting her top on and grabbed her bag ready to make her way out the door. She had made her way out when she turned around and stood on her tip toes to reach his ear.

"And by the way, _yes I do_" She whispered, giggling as she left him stunned in the doorway.

_#28 'Anywhere'_

"Hey, Jess?" Rachel asked, looking over at her brown haired boyfriend.

"Yeah?" He replied.

"What's your favourite place in the world?" Jesse leaned back in his chair, deep in thought. A smile appeared on his face as he turned back to Rachel.

"Any place that you are in is my favourite place as I get to spend every waking minute with you" He replied, smiling. Rachel laughed and leaned over to her boyfriend to embrace him in a hug.

_#29 'Wish'_

Rachel sat on the step of her porch, a dandelion in her hands. She closed her eyes and drew in a deep breath, her wish ready in her mind. She blew the seeds off of the flower and said her wish out loud, "I wish my best friend loved me". She opened her eyes and threw the stem a distance in front of her, it landed in front of someone's feet.

"Hey"

"Jesse, h-how long have you been standing there?" She stuttered nervously. Jesse smiled at her.

"Not long" Rachel blushed and began to fumble with her fingers awkwardly. Jesse used his index finger to tilt her chin upwards towards him so that she was looking in his eyes.

"_Your wish just came true_" He whispered, pressing his lips to hers.

**Read. Review. Favourite.**

**-Love EllaMariie. **


	8. Chapter Eight

Disclaimer – I defiantly do not own anything.

_#30 'Dancing in the rain'_

The rain kept on hammering down, Soaking both of them to the skin, causing his dark hair to cling to his face. His bright blue eyes sparkled as he picked Rachel up and spun her around, causing her wet skirt to flare out around her legs. She laughed, wrapping her arms around his neck. He held her, pressing his forehead to hers.

"Told you this was a brilliant idea, look at how much fun we're having"

"Hush Jesse" Rachel said, kissing him softly.

_#31 'Out of bounds'_

"Do you think it's possible to love someone your whole life and never really realize it until something happens that makes you see?"

"I suppose so" Jesse's friend, Dylan replied.

No matter what Jesse does, or how hard he tries he can't seem to get Rachel out of his head. Everywhere he turns she's there tempting him with her innocent sensuality. It shouldn't be a problem for him. He was an up and coming actor who was more than aware he could have any girl that he wanted. Any girl expect for one: Rachel she was out of bounds. She had a boyfriend. She had Finn.

"I just can't believe that she took him back" It took Rachel taking Finn back for Jesse to realise that he is deeply, madly in love with her. And now he is too late.

"Who?"

"_Doesn't matter_" He whispered as she caught his attention once again with a text.

_#32 'Distracting'_

She was distracting him. Dancing around in her pajamas and singing. Jesse couldn't focus on his script because he kept being distracted by her. He couldn't take it any more, moving over to her, he pulled her close to him and put his arm around her waist, smiling.

"It looks like you're having so much fun, can I join you?" he asked playfully, taking her arm and pulling it around his neck with his free hand. Seeing his gorgeous girlfriend nod her reply, Jesse grinned and started dancing with her, pressing his forehead against hers before they kissed.  
>"You're so distracting and beautiful when you dance and sing, Rachel." he looked into her eyes.<p>

"Maybe I should sing and dance more often then"

"Maybe" A cheeky grin appeared on his face.

_#33 'Pounds'_

"What are you doing?" Jesse asked from his position on the bed. He dropped his magazine on his chest as he looked over to his girlfriend, Rachel who was currently standing in front of the mirror with her top pulled up so she could examine her stomach.

"I've put on a couple of pounds, but I don't know where, I'm just trying to figure out where" She began turning in all angles in front of the mirror to examine her entire body. "Do my boobs look bigger to you?" She asked, turning around cupping in breasts with a curious look on her face. Jesse's eyebrows shot up to his hairline before he began laughing out loud.

"Babe, you look exactly the same as you did the other day and the day before that, You look beautiful. So what If you've gained a few pounds, I still think you look amazing" Rachel smiled to herself, crawling into bed with Jesse, she gave him a sweet kiss.

"Thank you"

_#34 'I'm scared'_

"Hey, you're not crying, are you?" Jesse asked as he walked into the kitchen where he saw Rachel with her back to him at the sink, her shoulders shaking.

"No." She replied, her voice cracking and with that Jesse walked up to her, wrapping his hands around her tiny waist.

"What's wrong gorgeous?" She spun around in his arms.

"I'm scared" Jesse's eyebrow's knitted in confusion at her statement. "Jesse, I'm pregnant" He didn't say anything at first, which scared Rachel a little bit more. His face broke out into a grin as he lifted her off the ground and spun her around, despite her sadness she managed to let out a giggle.

"You have nothing to be scared of, We are going to be fine. You are going to be a great mother and I'll try to be the best father that I can be" He rested his forehead on hers.

"But what if something goes wrong?" Fear was evident in her eyes.

"We'll just have to take it a step at a time" He reached down and place a sweet kiss to her lips, he could feel her smile through the kiss.

"Jesse I believe that you _will_ be the best father to _our_ child" She whispered as they parted.

**Read. Review. Favourite.**

**-Love EllaMariie. **


	9. Chapter Nine

Disclaimer – I defiantly do not own anything.

_#35 'You think so?'_

"Rachel, You look beautiful," Jesse whispered from behind her, touching her waist softly.

"Do I? Are you sure?" She asked, turning and grabbing hold of his arm, Jesse sighed.

"Listen to me," Jesse began, his voice solemn and gentle. "You are the most beautiful girl in the world. No one can tell you otherwise, I'm still going to think that in a few years once we are married, Heck I'll still think that in fifty years time." Jesse smiled down at her. She smiled back, her tears and uncertainties gone.

"Really?" She asked with a smile. Jesse pulled her closer, their faces inches apart.

"Really," he said as he laid a soft kiss on her mouth.

_#36 'Dance with me'_

"Dance with me? I want to have some fun tonight" He asked out of no where.

"We're at the beach and plus there is no music" She said matter of factly.

"No one will see us and we can make our own music" He held his hand out for her to take, she hesitated at first but then took his hand. He placed his other free hand round her waist while she put hers on his shoulder. They began to sway gently, listening to the waves crash behind them.

"I thought we was making our own music"

"You're the one with the sing voice" He carried on swaying, a smile present on his face. She nodded in agreement, quickly thinking of a song to sing. Instead she began humming a song softly. She rested her head on his shoulder. Jesse sighed contently, enjoying the moment.

_#37 'Shopping cart'_

"What about this?" Jesse asked Rachel who was currently sitting inside the shopping cart. She had her camera around her neck, poised ready in her hands.

"What is it?" They were both currently looking for furniture for their new house that they had recently brought together.

"I'm not too sure, but it might look good in the study"

"Where no one will see it?"

"Yeah, at least the study will have something in it" He put the item back on the shelf and started pushing Rachel around the shop again. "You know this is actually quite cute"

"What is?"

"You sitting in the shopping cart" He smiled at her, giving her nose a gentle tap followed shortly by a peck which made her scrunch up her nose at the feeling.

"Shut up you" She teased back, sticking out her tongue at him.

_#38 'Paparazzi'_

"Shit, their everywhere" Rachel whispered as she peered over the bonnet of her car, Jesse was knelt down beside her also peering over the bonnet.

"Why did you have to park so far away?" The café that they wanted to go into was in their view, just unreachable without being photographed by the paparazzi. Rachel simply shrugged her shoulders, trying to think of a way to get in there without being caught. "Fuck it, We're just going to have to run there"

"What? Are you crazy? They will see us"

"But I want a coffee" He whined like a child which she thought was quite cute. Jesse and Rachel had officially been going out now for two weeks and had decided to keep it on the down low, they had managed to go unnoticed by the paparazzi so far the whole time they had been out together, it was just a lot easier for them and a lot less stressful. "Let's just do this, we we're going to get caught at some point anyway, might as well get it over and done with" He stood up and held his hand out towards her crouched form. She stood up also, smoothing out her skirt before taking his hand in hers. They slowly made their way out from behind her car. The paparazzi soon spotted them and started snapping a million photos. Rachel held her bag up to cover her face as they made their way into the café and finding a booth out of sight from all windows.

"See wasn't so bad" Jesse whispered into her ear, she turned and gave him a sweet kiss and a way to say thank you.

_#39 'I care'_

"You've been seeing Quinn?" She whisper into the phone, placing the magazine down open on her lap.

"Well nothing is official, we've just been on a few dates and it's going really well. I think I'm finally happy again" She could practically hear him smiling down the phone.

"That's great, really" Her voice cracked a little. She had broken up with Finn hoping that a newly single Jesse would finally make his move. She had loved him for such a long time that it hurt every time he would tell her of his hook-ups or his new girlfriends, she just wanted her turn.

"Why are you so upset? I thought you would be happy for me" She could feel his face drop.

"It really doesn't matter any more Jesse. If she makes you happy then that is all that matters" He didn't sound convinced.

"You can tell me if there is something that bothers you" She sighed into the phone. Contemplating whether she should finally tell him that she was madly, deeply in love with him, her best friend.

"You know" She started, unsure of how to get her message across. "My head says 'Who cares?' But my heart says 'You do stupid' and that just keeps playing over and over again in my head. I don't want you seeing other people Jesse. But I can't really stop you. I thought at one point I could have been enough for you, But right now I'm not sure if I can compete. And if you still don't understand what I'm trying to tell you then it's not worth explaining." She waited for a response from Jesse's end, but she could just hear his soft breathing.

"I guess it's not worth explaining" Were her final parting words.

**Read. Review. Favourite.**

**-Love EllaMariie. **


	10. Chapter Ten

Disclaimer – I defiantly do not own anything.

_#40 'Let's play a game'_

"Remember that game we started playing? At the beginning of the year?" Jesse asked.

"_So I heard you're a bit of player" She said as she began shoving books into her locker, never looking in his direction._

"_Depends"_

"_How about we play our own little game? We go on dates, talk on the phone until late at night, hang out with each other's friends, hold hands and go to movies. Who ever falls in love first loses the game"_

"_Deal" He held out his hand for her to shake, which she gladly excepted._

"Well. I lost"

"Me too" Rachel smiled up at him, lacing her fingers in his and standing up on her tip toes to give him a kiss.

_#41 'Two gorgeous girls'_

Twenty-four year old Jesse was sitting on the floor of his living room. Sitting in between his legs was his ten month old daughter Ella. Jesse turned Ella sideways so that she was leaning against his leg and grabbed her stuffed teddy. He handed her the little stuffed teddy and chuckled as she tossed it a few feet away. Jesse leaned over and grabbed the teddy. He pretended to make the teddy dance and laughed as Ella swatted at it. He picked her up and laid down on his back so that she was hovering above him like she was flying, he began swaying her gently around so it actually looked like she was flying.

"You better not drop her" Came Rachel's voice as she entered the living room.

"I would never drop our gorgeous baby, Would I Ella?" She let out a little gurgle noise then giggled slightly holding out her hand to her mother. Rachel was about to take her from Jesse when he pulled her down so that she was also sitting in his lap, he gave her Ella, who she placed into her lap.

"Look at you both, my two gorgeous girls" He smiled proudly, placing a kiss on Ella's head before giving Rachel a deep passionate kiss.

_#42 'Drunk'_

"Where are you taking me?"

"To my room. To bed" Jesse rolled his eyes at the panicked look on her face as she tried to squirm out of his arms and he kept walking. "Don't worry, I don't plan on staying there with you. You just need a place to sleep, and there's no way I'm leaving you on the couch." He had made it to his bedroom and he lowered her gently onto his bed.

"I can go home" Rachel muttered, but even as she did her speech was slurred and she could barely keep her eyes open. He resisted the urge to laugh when she snuggled into his pillow and blankets, even while trying to convince him to let her go home.

"Yeah, ok." He scoffed, he gave her a kiss on her forehead, turning around, turning off the light , he paused briefly, looking at her.

"Sleep tight, sweetheart" He shut the door behind him making his way downstairs to make himself comfortable on the couch.

_#43 'Decorating'_

"Ray?" Rachel spun around at the voice at was met with paint on her nose and cheek and a laughing Jesse.

"Couldn't resist" He chuckled at how cute she looked covered in paint.

"Cute" She dipped her paint brush into the red paint pot and turned back to Jesse swiping the brush across his face with an evil smirk on her face. "Payback" His expression was unreadable. He stepped closer to her with a smile on his face and back her up against the wall, kissing her passionately. They parted slowly, resting their foreheads against each other. "Jesse? The wall is wet" They stepped away from the wet wall and Rachel turned around to show Jesse the mess.

"You got a little bit of paint on you" He said smugly.

_#44 'Teach you how to skate'_

Rachel was currently sitting out in her back garden, sunbathing in her bikini top and short shorts. Jesse came out the sliding patio doors carrying his skateboard in one hand and Rachel's drink in the other, he quickly took a sip of it before giving it to her.

"Hey! That's mine" She whined when she caught him.

"You know how to skate?" He asked curiously as he set his skateboard on the ground near his feet, he looked up at her and realised she was shaking her head. "Great, get up"

"Oh no, no. I'm not skating right now Jesse"

"Come on it will be fun" He held out his hand for her to take, she took him hand and he pulled her up. She stepped up onto the skateboard, still holding onto Jesse's hands, not wanting to let go.

"Ok, you're doing great, you just need to move" He chuckled.

"Can't you just push me around? I'm to scared to do it myself" He placed his hands around her waist and began pushing her slightly, she yelped a little when they started moving as she was a little wobbly at first. He carried on pushing her around the patio, both of them chuckling at the excitement.

**Read. Review. Favourite.**

**-Love EllaMariie. **


	11. Chapter Eleven

Disclaimer – I defiantly do not own anything.

_#45 'Little things'_

"I feel like flying" She randomly blurted out.

"What?" He turned his head in her direction, looking at her curiously. She was laying next to him, twirling a strand of her hair in between her fingers.

"I feel like flying" She repeated, this time looking at Jesse.

"Okay, your wish is my command" Now it was Rachel's turn to be curious. He held onto Rachel's hands pulling her up. "You can balance on my feet" He raised his feet in the air and Rachel rested her stomach on his feet, she began hovering above him. She began giggling like crazy.

"I'm about to let go of your hands, Ok?" She shook her head to protest but he had already let go of her hands. She held them out to her side to give the impression that she was actually flying.

"You got to enjoy the little things" He whispered, lowering her so he could give her a kiss.

_#46 'Mistakes'_

A man's biggest mistake is giving another man an opportunity to make his woman smile. This was Finn's first mistake. Rachel was more happy in the presence of her best friend, Jesse then she was with him lately. He felt like she was trying to hard to be someone else when she was with him. When she was with Jesse it was effortless, she was just herself, her smile shone brighter when she was with him, hell it shone brighter when she was anyone else that wasn't him. His second mistake was letting her go in the first place. His final mistake was realising he would never find anyone else like her.

_#47 'Benefits'_

"Oh God yes!" she screamed in pleasure.

Jesse was pounding into Rachel hard and rough as she held the headboard, moaning his name just barely above a whisper. He moved in and out of her, gripping her hips feeling her walls tighten around him. She tried meeting his thrusts but it was hard to do with the pleasure she was getting from him. After a couple more thrusts, she comes hard with him following right behind her.

"Wow." She said breathlessly.

"That was amazing" Jesse smiled.

He got off her and laid next to her facing the ceiling trying to catch his breath. He turned to look at her and smiled. She had a small smile on her lips and her chest was heaving a little as she came back down from her high. He moved the sheets to cover them, not being able to keep his gaze away from her naked sweaty body. He looked back at her face and noticed the crease on her forehead.

"Ray stop over analyzing it. It's just sex. Nothing more."

She looked at him. "So whenever we are horny and want to have sex, we just do it?"

He grinned. "When we are available. Yes."

She looked at the ceiling. "This is so wrong."

He groaned, smirking at her. "Yet it felt so good."

"No one can know." She looked at him again.

"No one will know" He repeated wrapping his arms around her body, both of the drifting off into a deep sleep.

_#48 'Running Late'_

She smiled as she felt him press even further into her with a growl, she tensed however when she heard the bell ring out in her ears signalling the start of the lesson, Jesse had already started to drag her panties down her thighs. Her hands dropped to grasp his wrists stilling his movements, ripping her mouth from his with a pant.

"Wait." He grunted burying his head in the crook of her neck.

"Babe, seriously"

She almost smiled at his obvious frustration, "The bells just rung and you know I don't like being la-" He swiftly cut her off with another heated kiss before pulling back running his hands down her sides.

"You're killing me, you know that?"

She nodded numbly as he leaned forward to press a kiss to the tip of her nose before sitting up pulling her swiftly after him. "I know babe, Sorry" She gave him a quick peck before jumping out of the car.

"Move your ass then, can't have my baby being late for class." Jesse Swiftly jumped out of the car after her, grabbing her hand and running into the building to their next lesson.

_#49 'Never let me go'_

She was running down the beach, not exactly knowing where she was heading, anyway. Away from it all. She had to find him. To tell him the one thing that has been on her mind for a while. She came to a spot realising that she may never find him here, it was just pot luck that he would be here in the first place. Rachel dropped to her knees, letting tears slip down her face.

"I'm sorry!" She screamed into the air, sobs choking up her words.

"No I am" She heard a reply. She turned slightly to see Jesse standing behind her, drenched to the bone.

"Never let me go" She choked out, racing up from her kneeling position and jumping into his arms.

"Never" He whispered a reply into her soaked hair. The rain poured down on them heavily, not that either of them were bothered now that they were back in each others arms.

**Read. Review. Favourite.**

**-Love EllaMariie. **


	12. Chapter Twelve

Disclaimer – I defiantly do not own anything.

_#50 'Can't sleep'_

She flopped onto her stomach and blew out a long, exasperated breath. She had been tossing and turning for the past couple of hours, there was simply no position she could sleep in, in her double bed all on her own.

"What are you still doing up?"

"Jesse?" Her voice was muffled by the pillow under her face however, so it mostly just sounded like a weird grunting noise. The bed shifted so she guess that he had sat down on her side of the bed and it was confirmed when she felt his arm over her waist. She rolled onto her back, tucking her arms beneath her head, and pouted at him. "I can't sleep."

He half-smiled. "I can see that."

"I couldn't sleep without you, if I'm being honest" She admitted.

"I couldn't sleep without you either, even if you hog up most of the bed and snore loudly. I guess I'm just use to your company"

"I do not snore" She protested.

"Yeah what ever, move over" He stripped off his top and jeans and climb into bed with her, she immediately wrapped her arms around him and cuddled into his side. He dropped a kiss to her head and noticed that she was already out like a light.

_#51 'Wall'_

"If a girl has a wall up it's because it was built. Brick by brick. Lie after lie. Heartbreak after heartbreak."

"I want to rip down that wall, strip you back to the beginning, a new start for your love"

"I'm ready for you to rip that wall down. I'll even help you do it" She smiled back at him. He closed the gap between them, holding her in his embrace.

"You're amazing for even being able to do that"

"You're amazing for doing that to me" She replied, stepping up on her tip toes and giving him a kiss to which he gladly returned.

_#52 'Motorbike'_

They walk out of Jesse's house and head towards his garage. Rachel was about to open the car door when Jesse stopped her.

"No we're taking me bike" He walked over to it and took a helmet of it and passed it to her.

"Are you serious? I'm wearing a dress"

"So, it will be fun, besides you've never been on the back of my bike before"

"Well I can always go on it another time, when my dress won't ride up and show passing drivers everything"

"Relax, it will be fine. You're dress won't ride up and even if it did I wouldn't mind"

"Jesse!"

"Come on, or we'll be late" Rachel pouted in his direction.

"Fine" She took the helmet from him and placed it on her head. "You do realise that I will have helmet hair once we get there."

"I'm OK with that, You'll still look amazing"

_#53 'Engagement'_

Rachel went straight to her twitter account to announce her amazing news and to post a picture.

"Wait Jesse come here, I want to take a picture" Jesse made his way over to her, she had her camera at the ready, he wrapped his arms around her waist, giving her a kiss on the cheek as Rachel smiled brightly into the camera hold up her hand that held the beautiful jewel.

"I can't believe you actually proposed to me" Rachel gushed, giving him butterfly kisses all over his face.

"Well, we've been together for 4 years now. I have had the best 4 years of my life with you and I plan on having many more years of happiness with you"

"I love you Jesse"

"I love you too" Rachel plugged her camera into her laptop and uploaded the new picture of them onto twitter adding the caption _'Believe the rumours, it's true, we are happily engaged, I love him with all my heart'_.

"You know, I think this is the best picture of us yet, I might just frame it and put it on my bedside cabinet." She smiled at him.

_#54 'Red Carpet'_

Cracking a grin Jesse spoke "I want to fuck you right in the middle of the red carpet, but seeing as that is inappropriate and everyone would be watching us, I put a red carpet all the way up our stairs."

"I can see that" His hand moved up her tanned, firm forearm and slowly up to her shoulder. His hand slid under her baby pink button-down. Rachel's mind was getting fuzzy, and very clouded. He swiftly took her head in his hands and kissed her passionately. She gasped and her body became numb with pleasure, her fingers grasping at his impressive biceps. Her lips parted, welcoming his determined tongue. He smirked at her submission. Rachel took the lead, pulling him down onto the stairs began kissing him harder, more forcefully. As he pulled his body against hers, she felt his erection growing and smirked to herself. Her smile grew as he began to unbutton her blouse. A low groan emitted from her throat as she removed his top and saw his taut, muscular abs and toned chest. Rachel's plump lips covering his as their tongues danced.

"You're beautiful" He whispered hoarsely. Rachel kissed him sensually moving her hands down to her trousers to unzip them and slide them down his thighs along with his boxers, freeing his erection, his hands flew to her hips sinking lower to also remove her shorts and underwear. He thrust himself into her awaiting entrance. Her eyes widened and her breath quickened as a moan slipped out. He quickly thrusted into the small brunette again and again, his orgasm building. Jesse grabbed her hips and growled as he pushed her up further into the stair as possible, sliding his large cock into her tight entrance over and over. Moaning her name raggedly as she grabbed his ass, struck with an intense climax of her own, they both reached their climax, Jesse collapsing on top her.

"Amazing"

**Read. Review. Favourite.**

**-Love EllaMariie. **


	13. Chapter Thirteen

Disclaimer – I defiantly do not own anything.

_#55 'Thunder and Lightening'_

"Jesse?" Rachel whispered into her mobile. "I'm scared, can you come over please? I have no power and I'm home alone"

"I'll be there in 5 minutes, hold tight" She curled up in her bed under her covers, waiting for a knock on the door. It came minutes later. She jumped out of bed and raced down the stairs, ripping the door open. Jesse stood there soaked to the bone.

"Did you walked here?"

"Of course not" He snorted. "I ran" She opened the door wider for him to come in, she slammed the door shut quickly behind him and practically jumped into his awaiting arms. "I'm soaking wet"

"I don't care, I just care that you're here with me now"

_#56 'Engagement ring'_

"We've been engaged for 2 months now, don't you think it's about time we start telling people?" Rachel asked one evening as she crawled into bed with Jesse.

"Are you ready for that though? The press will be on us 24/7 asking us tonnes of questions and so will the paparazzi, they will be on our case more then ever because they will want to see your engagement ring"

"One that I never wear in case people start asking questions, If I'm being honest right now I don't care what people say or think, I'm marrying you, nobody else, just you because I love you."

"Well, you can start by wearing that beautiful ring that I gave you" Jesse smiled, wrapping his arms around her and placing a kiss to her forehead.

_#57 'Drunk Dialling'_

"Hello" Rachel answered timidly into the phone.

"Hey gorgeous" Came a slurred voice through the speaker.

"Your drunk"

"No, what makes you think that" She could barely make out what he was saying.

"I'm putting the phone down now, Jesse" She said slowly so that he would understand her in his state.

"Wait" He yelled into the phone, which made her hold the phone away from ear. "I have something to tell you, I didn't phone you up for no reason"

"Go on" She urged.

"I love you, I love you, I love you" He repeated.

"That's good, now I suggest you go home and go straight to bed, sleep it off. You'll feel pretty rough in the morning, but that's the price you pay. Goodnight Jesse" She hanged up the phone. "_I love you too_" She whispered putting the phone on her night stand.

_#58 'Make-up'_

Jesse walked into her room, it was a mess, which wasn't usual for Rachel. She had clothes laying all over the floor, her bed was unmade, make-up and spray covered her desk and her stereo was blaring music. Jesse walked in deeper, stepping over the abandoned clothes, making his way over to her stereo to turn of the music. Rachel made her presence, walking out of her closet, whining about the lack of music. She was wearing a dark floral dress and white wedges, her hair was up in a high ponytail and her eye make-up was thick.

"What have you done to your face?" He questioned. She looked hurt.

"I wanted to look nice for our date" She pouted.

"You don't need this make-up to look pretty" He stated, grabbing a wet wipe and gently wiping her make-up away. Once all the make up was gone he gave her a kiss on her nose.

_#59 'Baby girl'_

"Jesse?" Her voice is surprisingly calm even to her own ears. Almost too calm. If he starts to panic then he'll just be running around like an idiot and neither of them need that. He has to stay as calm as he possibly can. So she has to keep her voice calm.

"Yeah?"

"Can you come in here?"

She hears him let out a sound almost like a groan as he stands up from the couch and she keeps herself leaning against the counter in the kitchen until she sees him round the corner and lean against the door frame to look at her, eyebrows furrowed. "Yeah?"

"My water just broke." He looked at her like he hadn't quite processed what she had just said. "I'm having the baby. Now. So, get the bag and get the keys. Because I am _not _delivering this baby in our kitchen, Jesse. I refuse to do that!" He nodded numbly, racing around the house to retrieve the bag and keys.

"I can't believe my baby girl is coming!" He screamed as he ushered her out the front door, down towards the car.

"I can!" She screamed back in pain.

**Read. Review. Favourite.**

**-Love EllaMariie. **


	14. Chapter Fourteen

Disclaimer – I defiantly do not own anything.

_#60 'Fancy Dress'_

"It's a fancy dress party Jesse, I want us to have the best outfits there" Rachel said as she scanned through the shelves in the store that they were currently in.

"But we can't out do the host"

"Don't worry we won't, at least I hope we won't"

"So what did you have in mind, Salt and pepper?" He questioned. She gave him a look that read '_Are you serious?_' So he shook his head to say no. "What about a doctor and a nurse?"

"You just leave me to pick out the costume" Rachel smiled at him, patting him on the shoulder as she passed him to look at the costumes on the other side of the store. "I've got it, You can be the sheriff and I'll be the sexy convict"

"You know, I actually like the sound of that" His grin grew wider when he saw the costumes that she held in her hands.

_#61 'On Set'_

"You probably know that I really like your body." His hands slip to her hips, sliding down just slightly to run over the tops of her thighs. "How someone so short can have legs like yours I will never know" He pulls her into a searing kiss. Her arms wrap around his neck while he holds her to him with a grip on her hips, hands slowly sliding up her back to wrap around her, he started walking them backwards. Her back hits the door frame just as they part for breath, Jesse's mouth shifting to her throat and Rachel just sighs as the pressure tingles through her. The way his hips shift into her, his chest pressing to hers. He groans against her neck. She goes with him as he pulls her away from the door frame, leading her back into the bedroom with a light grip on her hips. "Let me show you how beautiful you are." Jesse leans in to kiss her again; softly this time unlike the last. His hands run up her sides, slipping under her top, She raises her arms over her head when he coaxes her, his hands pushing her top up and over her head before he lays it on her bed. Jesse's lips trail over her throat, hands on her hips to steady her as his mouth travels from her throat to her chest, soft kisses trailing down between her breasts.

"And Cut!" The director yells. "That was perfect you two"

_#62 'Bubble Bath'_

"Baby?" Another knock. "Ray, you okay?" He push open the door and found her in the bath tub, bubble bath practically to the ceiling. She peered up at him from the steamy water with those big brown eyes , hair damp. He made his way over to her and sat on the edge of the tub.

"I had a shitty day" Was all she needed to say for him to pull her out of the tub, and wrap her in a towel, pulling her close, not caring that she was wet. He lifted her and she put her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist, he carried her to their room, laid her down, and they spent hours there. All he focused on was Rachel. Her brown hair, her tanned skin that had the barest hint of a blush when he touched her, the way her legs just went on and on. After a couple rounds of mind-blowing sex, he laid on his back in bed, with her splayed out on top of him, making circles on his chest with her finger and he put an arm around her waist holding her close, and smiled.

_#63 'Whistle'_

Rachel walked into her kitchen on Saturday morning and got a sight. Jesse was in his boxers, cooking breakfast while listening to Flo Rida's new song _'Whistle'. _She crept up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist, giving his bare shoulder a kiss.

"Morning" She muttered into his shoulder.

"Morning beautiful, how would you like your pancakes?"

"Cooked" She teased, taking the stool at the kitchen counting, awaiting her breakfast. He began whistling the tune. "Teach me to whistle" Jesse stopped what he was doing and looked at Rachel to see if she was being serious, by the look on her face she was.

"You can't whistle?" She shook her head no. "You really can't whistle? It's not that hard. You just blow" Rachel puckered his lips and blew, but no tune came out.

"See, I can't do it" She tried again.

"I can't really explain how to whistle, Ray" He whistled a tune to tease her with. She tried on more time before giving up. He carried on whistling with a smile on his face, knowing that he was winding her up.

"OK, I get it, you can whistle, I can't. Now let's stop" He placed a plate of pancakes in front of her and reached over the worktop to give her a kiss.

"It's not the end of the world, babe. I know you defiantly better at other things." He winked at her, before sitting down opposite her to eat his own breakfast with a smirk on his face.

_#64 'Bouncy Castle'_

"I can't believe we're doing this" Rachel giggled as she jumped up and down on the bouncy castle.

"Well believe it because we are" Jesse replied as he jumped from one side to the other. Rachel jumped onto his back causing him to stumble forward, when they hit the floor of the bouncy castle they bounce back up flying in different directions. They both laid there laughing, trying to gain their breath again. Rachel crawled over to him, straddling him.

"I feel like a big kid again" She whispered, stroking his cheek.

"It's never fun growing up, I'm glad we can have moments like this. Together." He whispered back, placing his hand over hers. Rachel leant down and gave him a slow, sweet kiss. They were pulled apart by the shift in the bouncy castle, they both looked up to see kids piling in, jumping all around them, making them bounce slightly. Jesse patted her thighs gently.

"Let's bounce"

**Read. Review. Favourite.**

**-Love EllaMariie. **


	15. Chapter Fifteen

Disclaimer – I defiantly do not own anything.

_#65 'Park Slide'_

"Daddy, look at me!" Beamed the little girl who stood tall on the top of the slide.

"I'm watching, baby" He called back to his daughter. Rachel took a seat next to her husband Jesse. Wrapping her hands around his arm for warmth. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders pulling her in closer, she snuggled into the crook of his neck.

"Mummy, come join me, this is fun" The little girl then shouted when she reached the bottom of the slide. Rachel jumped up from the bench and jogged over to the slide.

"Are you seriously going to go on the slide?" Jesse questioned, watching his wife in bewilderedness.

"Yes" She stuck out her tongue when she reached the top of the slide, she let her daughter slide down first before taking her turn. As she slide down she raised her arms in the air letting out a little squeal.

"_That actually looks like fun" _He muttered to himself, making sure no one could hear him. He carried on watching as the two most important girls in his life had the time of their lives on the park slide.

_#66 'Roller-skating'_

"Maybe this wasn't such a great idea" Rachel reasoned as she cling onto Jesse's arms so that she wouldn't fall over.

"You can do it"

"No I can't" She shook her head, not releasing her strong hold on his arms.

"I've got you, Trust me" He held onto her hands, leading her backwards slowly so she could get the hang of it. "Just bend your knees" She did as told and smiled at her accomplishment.

"I'm doing it" She smiled with glee.

"You think you can do it on your own now?" Jesse asked, Rachel's grip tightened on his hands at the prospect. "OK, we won't try that then" He felt her grip loosen again.

"This is fun. As long as you don't let go of me"

"I'll never let go"

_#67 'Meeting you'_

The first time Jesse met Rachel, it was on the set of their new film. He was outside one hot afternoon going over his lines when she'd first come outside.

In short shorts and a tied off tee-shirt, Rachel was gorgeous to him. Her dark hair was up in a pony tail and she carried two glasses of lemonade. She beckoned him over. "I'm Rachel, I'll be playing your love interest in this movie."

Jesse grinned. "Jesse " Accepting the lemonade that she had offered him.

_#68 'Darcy'_

"It's your turn" Rachel whined as she heard the baby crying again through the baby monitor. He didn't move, she turned on her side and looked at her husband. He was out like a light, snoring away. She nudged him a few times, but he didn't wake. She grabbed the baby monitor and hit him across the head with it, that soon woke him up.

"Ouch! What did you do that for?" He cried in pain as he cradled his head in his hands.

"It's your turn" She smiled sweetly at him, snuggling back into her pillow, closing her eyes.

"Just because it's my turn doesn't mean you can hit me with the baby monitor." He whined some more.

"Look, I'm cranky! I gave birth to your daughter less than 2 days ago, I'm sore and in need of some sleep, the least you can do it go check on her when she cries in the middle of the night" She whisper-yelled.

"Well, I'm sore too" He removed his hand from his head to reveal a red mark just above his eyebrow.

"Boo hoo. I'll make it up to you. Now, Darcy is waiting for you" He grunted slightly, getting out of bed and making his way out of the room.

"I'll hold you to that then"

_#69 'Premiere'_

Jesse was in the middle of taking pictures when he spotted Rachel walking past him on the red carpet, he called out her name which caught her attention. She walked over to him, never letting the smile leave her face. She gave him a hug which he happily returned and then they posed for some pictures together.

"You look absolutely gorgeous" He whispered into her ear while they were still taking pictures. Her gaze met his and her smile lit up even more if possible.

"Thank you" She whispered back. They finished up taking pictures and moved along the red carpet. "I'll met you in there?" She asked, giving him a hug as a parting good bye.

"Of course you will. Save me a seat" He winked at her, making his way over to a reporter.

**Read. Review. Favourite.**

**-Love EllaMariie. **


	16. Chapter Sixteen

Disclaimer – I defiantly do not own anything.

_#70 'Skinny Love'_

Skinny Love. When two people love each other but are too shy to admit it, but they still show it. It was never Jesse's intention to fall for her, his best friend, but that's exactly what he had done, all he had to do was to convince her of this.

Jesse was right in the middle of doing an interview with a reporter on the black carpet of the premiere of his new film when he spotted Rachel walking onto the black carpet. He stopped mid sentence, letting his gaze travel over her body. The reporter noticed this and smiled to herself.

"She looks pretty, doesn't she"

"Yeah, she sure does" He whispered, forgetting who he was talking to. She soon spotted him and waves at him with a huge smile on her face, he returned the gesture straight away, opening his arms for a hug, which she gladly accepted.

"You look beautiful" He told her. The whole time the reporter recorded this, getting everything on tape.

"Thanks Jesse, You look quite Handsome yourself. Liking the beard" She said as she gave his cheek a stroke, letting his stubble graze her palm.

"Have you two heard the term 'Skinny Love'?" The reported asked smiling brightly at the two.

_#71 'Shoulder ride'_

"I can't see anything, Jesse" Rachel whined. They were currently at a festival, watching one of their favourite bands.

"Really? That's your fault for being so short"

"I'm not that much shorter then you are!" He smiled at her, bending down.

"Get on my shoulders" He smiled at her. She jumped onto his shoulders and he hoisted her up into the air, the minute she was up there she could see them playing. She got out her camera and started recording them.

"This is great!" She screamed over the screaming fans.

"Glad you're having fun up there" He yelled back at her. He didn't care that he couldn't see them, just knowing that he was making Miley happy was good enough for him.

_#72 'Feelings'_

"So when are you going to make it up to me?" Jesse asked as he climbed into bed one night after putting Darcy back to bed.

"When I feel like it" She replied, reading her book under the covers.

"When will that be"

"I'll let you know" She replied again, not really paying much attention to him as she was really into her book. Jesse reached over and gave her a gentle kiss on the cheek.

"OK, babe, whenever you're ready. I won't rush you" This caught her attention.

"Really? You would wait until I'm ready again?" She asked, placing her book on the side, unforgotten.

"Of course I will. I care about your feelings sweetheart"

"That is the sweetest thing ever" She placed her hands on either side of his cheek and leaned into give him a slow but passionate kiss. "Baby, I can assure you that it won't be much longer" They both laid down in bed, she snuggled in closer to him. The stayed in silence for a little, very content until the sound of their baby crying interrupted them.

"Darcy!" They both whined in unison.

_#73 'Protection'_

"Hey sweetheart, you want to bring that sexy body of yours over here" A drunk man yelled at Rachel as she walked down the street to get to her car late at night. Jesse wasn't that far behind. He quickened his pace to catch up with her and placed his arm around her shoulders as a source of protection. He wasn't going to let anything happen to her. The drunk man wouldn't give it a rest, he started walking over to them and stood right in front of Rachel preventing her from walking any further. He was about to put his hands on her waist when Jesse stepped in.

"Can't you see that she is with me? So back off" He threatened. Jesse stood quite a bit taller than the drunken man, towering over him. The guy took a step back, breaking under Jesse's stare, then walked off leaving them be.

"Thank you" She whispered, still a bit shocked. He pulled her into a hug to reassure her that everything would be alright.

"I'm here to protect to Rach, I wouldn't let anyone ever hurt you."

_#74 'Smelly'_

"Look how cute she looks" Rachel cooed as she finished putting on Darcy's little booties. Jesse crept up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Not as cute as her mummy" He whispered, nuzzling her ear. She giggled at the tickling sensation. Darcy began giggled herself at her parents. Rachel leaned forward and tapped her cute button nose.

"You're so adorable Darcy baby" She picked her up from the couch and moved to the floor, laying her down in between her legs. She began moving her feet about, playing with her and making silly noises. Jesse stood in the doorway, watching his two beautiful girls. He loved them more then the world itself and couldn't stand a minute apart from them. He was broken out of his train of thought when Darcy was thrust into his arms.

"She wants you"

"What? How do you know?"

"She smells and it's your turn to change her nappy." He scrunched up his nose when he caught a whiff of his daughter.

"You are one smelly baby, yes you are" He cooed at her in a baby voice.

**Read. Review. Favourite.**

**-Love EllaMariie. **


	17. Chapter Seventeen

Disclaimer – I defiantly do not own anything.

_#75 'Fever'_

Rachel was slouched over the couch, watching the television upside down. She peered up at Jesse who was on his laptop, furiously typing away.

"Jesse?" She called out, he let out some sort of noise to let her know that he had acknowledged her. "Jesse?" She tried again, she wanted his full attention. He turned his head to look at her. "I think I have a fever" She muttered with a pout on her lips.

"Aw, poor baby" He cooed, getting up from his seat and making his way over to her. He placed his hand on her forehead to check if she actually did have a fever. "You're right you do, Why don't you head on up to bed and I'll bring you some soup up"

"You don't have to"

"But I want to, now go before I change my mind" Her eyes widened at the prospect, she quickly dashed up from the couch and raced up the stairs. "Anyone would of thought you're faking it by the way you raced up them stairs" He yelled at her retreating form.

"Am not!" She yelled back like a little child.

_#76 'Yours'_

"You want him and he so wants you. He's yours for the taking." Quinn levels her with a stare. "He's _yours_."

"But, I can't break our friendship."

"I'll be okay, honest. I'm with Joe now. It's your turn to be happy" She smiled at Rachel, placing a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"You don't know how much this means to me" She smiled, engulfing Quinn in a hug. She quickly made her way out of her house, across the drive and towards her car. She was going to tell Jesse how she felt about him.

_#77 'Inked'_

"I got a surprise for you" Jesse said one afternoon when he came home from a day out with his friends.

"Really and what would that be?" Rachel questioned, placing her magazine down on the table and getting up to make them both a drink.

"I got you inked on me" His face broke out into a huge grin.

"You did what? You know how I feel about tattoo names!" She whined, turning around to full on face him. Jesse didn't say a word, he slowly undo the buttons to his shirt and revealed the left side of his chest and there it was closes to his heart. The words inked read '_My Angel'._

"It might not say your name, but every time I'll look down at it, I'll know it means you"

"It's beautiful Jesse" Rachel cooed, embracing him in a sweet kiss.

_#78 'Shut up'_

"So, what are we going to do now?" Rachel asked as she switched off the television when the film ended, she went back to her orginal position which was her resting on the arm rest and her legs dangled over Jesse's lap. "Anything you want"  
>"Anything?" He nodded at her. She started to lean forward.<br>"Did you know that not only do I play basketball but I also play golf?" Rachel stopped leaning in and looked at him.  
>"What?"<br>"Just wondering if you knew"  
>"Okay, Well I know now" She smiled at him then resumed in leaning in again.<br>"Do you like roses?" Rachel yet again paused and looked at him.  
>"Yeah I guess, there nice"<br>"Sorry, When I'm nervous, I have this thing yeah, I talk too much, I just can't seem to shut the hell up" Rachel silenced him by placing a kiss on his lips. It soon turned more passionate, Jesse wrapped his arms around her waist, Rachel placed her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss even more. Rachel pulled away from Jesse and looked at him lovingly.  
>"That shut you up" Rachel muttered softly.<p><em>#79 'Flight'<em>

"How was you flight?"

"Stressful, I'm tired and I ache, everywhere" Rachel complained into the phone.

"I sure I can give you a massage when I see you tonight at the hotel" Jesse beamed into the phone on the other end.

"That actually sounds really nice. I'll be looking forward to it" She smiled, already imagining the sensation of a massage. "How's filming going?" She asked.

"Not bad, I miss you though"

"I miss you too baby, but it won't be for much longer because in a few hours we will be back in each others arms."

"Sounds amazing. _I'll be looking forward to that_"

"So I'll see you in a few?"

"Of course you will, Love you"

"Love you too, Jesse" She blew a kiss into the phone before hanging up and making her way out of the airport.

**Read. Review. Favourite.**

**-Love EllaMariie. **


	18. Chapter Eighteen

Disclaimer – I defiantly do not own anything.

_#80 'You and your guitar'_

Jesse was sitting out on the back porch of Rachel's house, guitar in hand, ready to strum. He started playing a tune, humming quietly to himself. Rachel walked over to him, sitting in front of him and listening carefully to the beat.

"What you playing there Jesse?" She questioned, drumming her finger on her knee.

"Pumped up kicks by Foster the people" He replied, never dropping the beat.

"Sing it to me" She rasped out. He smirked at her, before he began singing the lyrics to match his beat.

"I forgot how sexy and raw your voice sounds" She told him when the song finished. She smiled at him, leaning slightly forward on her knees to give him a kiss. "You should get your guitar out more often"

"You'd like that?" She nodded, biting her lip playfully at him.

_#81 'Smile and laugh'_

"You're the one person who never fails to make me smile and laugh" Rachel told him as they was taking a stroll down the street hand in hand.

"I glad I am because it is the best feeling know that I can make you smile" He smiled down at her. He held her hand up to his lips and placed a kiss to it. It made her smile break out into a even bigger smile.

"Even now, when I don't even try, I can make you smile" He spun her into him and wrapped his arms around her from behind, they began waddling forward. She giggled at how silly they must look right now, but she didn't have a care in the whole. Right now she was enjoying the little moments that both her and Jesse shared.

_#82 'Dates'_

"So where is your so called date, Jesse?" Quinn playfully nudge him.

"She'll be here any minute now" He replied with a smile present on his face. Rachel walked over to them, covering Jesse's eyes from behind.

"Guess who?"

"Could that possible be my gorgeous girlfriend?" He questioned in a teasing manner. He removed her hands and was greeted by her beautifully made up face.

"Correct" She replied and she did a little pose.

"You two are dating?" Quinn questioned in shock. They both nodded slowly at her. She squealed in delight, engulfing them both in a tight embrace. "I'm so happy for you both!"

"And congratulations are in order for you too missy. Engaged? That is so amazing. I'm glad you have found the man of your dreams" Rachel replied. "Now let's see the ring" Quinn held up her left hand revealing the gorgeous sparkling engagement ring. She glowed with happiness.

"Thank you so much. It's the best feeling in the entire world, knowing you have found the one"

_#83 'Duck and roll'_

"Okay, on the count of 3 we duck and roll in that direction, got it?" Jesse asked his youngest son as he pointed in the direction of the couch.

"Got it" He nodded his little head, they both held their hands up so it looked like they was holding guns.

"Wait, daddy! We gotta check if the coast is clear" He told him as his eyes widened.

"Good idea, kiddo" Jesse peeked over the armrest of the armchair and saw that no one was around. "Clear, ready?" Jay nodded his head again. "One, Two, Thre-"

"What are you to doing?" Rachel asked, standing behind them. They both jumped in shock, looking behind them up at Rachel.

"You said the coast was clear daddy!" Jay whined. Rachel let out a giggle, which she quickly covered with her hand when her little boy looked at her with a frown on his face, Jesse just simply shrugged at him.

"Sorry buddy, I though it was"

"You two go wash your hands, dinner is ready" Rachel said as she walked back over to the kitchen with the boys in tow.

_#84 'Lucky'_

"I've found a perfect song for us, Jesse! You need to listen to it" Rachel said over the phone to Jesse as she was making her way out of her car towards the gym one morning.

"Really?"

"Yeah, it can be our song, that's if you like it" Jesse couldn't help but smile, she sounded so happy and it made him happy. "Go on youtube and search for Jason mraz Lucky, call me back once you've listened to it, I'm hitting the gym" She hung up the phone and left him to it. No more then 10 minutes later her phone started ringing and she knew it was Jesse, she answered and was met by his beautiful singing voice.

"_Lucky I'm in love with my best friend" _She hummed the tune along with him, smiling the whole time.

**Read. Review. Favourite.**

**-Love EllaMariie. **


	19. Chapter Nineteen

Disclaimer – I defiantly do not own anything.

_#85 'Pinky swear'_

"I promise you that I will ring you everyday when I'm out filming, no matter what time it is, I'll make sure that I make time for you" Jesse mummered into Rachel's ear as they cuddled on the couch one morning watching the news.

"Pinky Swear?" Rachel asked as she held her little pinky into the air.

"Serious? We're not little kids, I don't need to pinky swear with you for you to know that I will phone you"

"Please?" She pouted turning around to him. He sighed, knowing that he could never resist her pouting and her eyes. He gave in.

"Fine, pinky swear" He wrapped his little pinky round hers and gave it a little shake, he leaned forward and gave her a kiss to seal the deal.

_#86 'Blue Dye'_

"I want to dye my hair a light blue" Emma randomly blurted out.

"Why blue? Will it even suit you?" Harry asked, jotting notes down on a piece of paper.

"I just fancied a change, But if you don't think it will suit me then I won't get it" She frown at him, not that he would notice because he wasn't even looking at her.

"Baby, I didn't mean it in a bad way. Any colour you dye your hair, I'll still love you."

"Aw, baby, that's so sweet. I'm dying it blue" He looked at up her when she had her back turned to him and scrunched up his nose, he wasn't sure if he liked the idea of his girlfriend dying her hair blue, but he couldn't really complain, he loved the girl.

_#87 'Lion King'_

"Look at them" Rachel said pointing at the two lions on the screen, "They are so adorable together."

Jesse rolled his eyes at his girlfriend.

"I think you're enjoying this more than Chloe here" He replied, bouncy their little bundle of joy on his knees. Rachel looked down at Chloe, who looked back up at her mother with her large eyes.

"How can you not like these kind of movies?" Rachel sighed, eyes still fixed on the screen, "Disney movies are the best."

"If you say so, babe."

"What?"

"You're cute when you're like this." Rachel smiled and leaned up, pressing a soft kiss to Jesse's lips, then snuggled into his side, reaching down to ruffle her daughters hair before she carried on watching the rest of the movie.

Jesse's arms tightened automatically around Rachel and let out a contented sigh.

_#88 'Protective daddy'_

"Will you keep still" Rachel whined as she tried to put clothes on little Maya, but the baby wouldn't keep still, she kept wriggling about.

"Need help?" Came a voice from the doorway, Rachel turned around and came face to face with her husband, Jesse.

"Yes please, It doesn't look like she wants to wear any clothes." Jesse made his way over to them and took over.

"You, missy, are going to wear some clothes when you go on your little play date, You can't go round just wearing a nappy, all the boys will see" He told her in a funny voice.

"Jesse, what do you think they're going to do, they're babies"

"You never know, besides, my little girl won't be dating till she is at least 30!"

"Oh god. You have got to be kidding me" She placed a hand to her head and shook it. She walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his waist from behind, placing her head on his shoulder.

"I think you're taking protective daddy a bit too far"

_#89 'Shopping'_

"Morning Sweetheart" Rachel sung, rubbing her thumb on his hand. Jesse smiled, and greeted her with a kiss.

"Hope you slept well and are prepared to go shopping!" She grinned and he rolled her eyes.

"Do we have to?" he asked, pleading that she would say no and let him get back to sleep.

"Honey, we have to do this." She began.

"But there is still time." He yawned.

"I beg to differ, I am about ready to pop " She chucked, placing a hand on her growing stomach.

"C'mon, let's just stay in bed." He tried again, but she only grinned extending her hand, helping him out of bed.

"You have 10 minutes to get ready!" She yelled over her shoulder as she left the bedroom. He groaned, shoving his face into the pillow.

**Read. Review. Favourite.**

**-Love EllaMariie. **


	20. Chapter Twenty

Disclaimer – I defiantly do not own anything.

_#90 'Eyes'_

"What's wrong? Have I got something on my face?" Rachel asked as she reached up to her face.

"No" He shook his head, reaching his own hand up to her face, cupping her cheek. "You just have the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen" She smiled at him.

"You say the sweetest things" She leaned forward giving him a kiss.

"Only the truth, my love" He replied when they pulled apart. She giggled at his goofiness. "Ice cream?" He asked as they stopped in front of an Ice cream stand, she nodded her and Jesse order two, one for him and one for her. Once it was paid for they walked down the street hand in hand.

_#91 'Meeting you'_

"Rachel, this is Jesse, He will be your director for your 3 music videos" Her publicist told her, introducing her to Jesse. He was quite a bit taller then her, she had to look up at him.

"Nice to meet you Rachel" He held out his hand for her to shake, she gladly accepted. "It will be a pleasure to work with you" He winked at her. She blushed, ducking her face to hide it, but he caught it and smirked to himself.

"I reckon it will be an amazing experience." She replied, raising her head and smirking at him.

_#92 'Beach'_

Jesse and Rachel were currently on vacation in Hawaii, walking along the beach hand in hand. Rachel spotted something buried in the sand and bent down to pick it up. She brushed of the sand and saw that it was a sea shell.

"Look how beautiful it is" She held it up to his face, he nodded in agreement. She buried it slightly back into the sand then drew a heart around it. Then stood back up admiring her work.

"I think it's missing something" Jesse said as he also studied it, he bent down and began drawing in the sand. He stood back up and smiled at his work, Rachel walked forward slightly to read what he had written. There in the sand next to the heart read 'J and Ray' around the heart. She beamed at him, She shut her eyes and leaned forward to capture his lips in a passionate kiss.

_#93 'Birthday'_

"Baby, it's you're birthday!" Rachel cooed into her one year old's ear. Not that the baby really understood what a birthday was or anything, she still had a party going on for her. All of Rachel's and Jesse's family were at their house to celebrate. She had passed the baby over to her mother while she went into the kitchen to help Jesse prepare the cake. When she walked into the kitchen she saw Jesse placing the final touches to it. She walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his waist. He turned around in her arms and wrapped his around her.

"You look so adorable right now" Jesse whispered. Rachel had decided to get someone to come to the party that could do face painting, she had her face painted like a cat.

"Thanks, You haven't even seen how cute are daughter looks"

"Not as cute as you" He leaned forward and captured her lips in a slow, sweet kiss, when they pulled apart she winked at him and purred like a cat, which he thought was even more adorable.

_#94 'Being there for you'_

Rachel was kneeling in the hallway, holding onto Jesse as he sobbed.

"Jesse, please don't cry," whispered Rachel. Her heart broke with every tear that left his eye and splashed onto the hallway floor. She wasn't sure what to do, when she found him crumpled up in a ball position in the hallway. Instead of pushing her away as she had expected, he held tightly onto her.

"Rachel" Jesse managed between sobs, "I'm so sorry." He continued to sob and Rachel couldn't take any more of this. She pulled Jesse's face up so that they were facing each other and wiped away his tears. He began to stop crying, looking at her.

"Rachel-," but she interrupted him.

"Jesse, you don't have to tell me what's wrong. You don't have to apologize for crying. I just want you to know I'm here, and I'll always be here until you're okay." Her voice was sweet and she smiled a sugary smile. Jesse didn't know what to say. He smiled weakly at her.

"Thank you"

**Read. Review. Favourite.**

**-Love EllaMariie. **


	21. Chapter TwentyOne

Disclaimer – I defiantly do not own anything.

_#95 'Spiders'_

"Jesse? A little help here?" Rachel screamed from the bathroom. Sighing, he headed to the bathroom, where Rachel was standing on the toilet, whimpering quietly. She held out her hand to stop him from moving.

"No sudden movements. They can smell fear" Rachel whispered, glancing at the corner to see if they were still there.

"What are you on about?"

"Trust me on this one babe, you do not want to mess with them"

Suddenly, something ran across the floor, making Rachel squeal again and wave her hands around wildly. "Spider!"

"Is not going to harm you" Jesse said calmly "They're more scared of you than you are of them. Now, get down of the toilet"

"I can't" She whimpered. Jesse couldn't help but smile as he walked further into the bathroom and picked her up, carrying her out of the bathroom.

"My hero" She cooed.

_#96 'Call me baby'_

"Rachel" he whispered but before he could say anything else, she moved towards him straddling his legs.

"Fuck you feel so good" he groaned feeling the heat from her core against his erection.

"Shut up and just kiss me" he didn't waste any time and kissed her. She moaned into the kiss deepening it and loving the way their tongues wrestled against each other. His hands caressed everywhere he could. One hand grabbed a breast and the other moved down to her ass squeezing it, she moaned loudly. When air became necessary, they pulled away looking at each other.

"Jesse!" she whispered as she moved her hands down his chest, up again and wrapped them around his neck. "I want you," she said.

"Fuck, Rachel I want you too" he groaned. She moaned and bit her bottom lip. She moaned as she grind her hips against his erection. She moved her hands down his pants and unbuttoned it and when she pulled down the zipper she took out his cock out and licked her lips seeing him for the first time.

"You're so big"

"Rachel, stop teasing". He removed her tank top seeing her breasts bare and ready to be taken. "I love your breasts," she smiled at his tenderness but at the same time she knew he wanted to take her hard and rough. They took the rest of their clothes off and they both looked at the others body with appreciation. He moved his hand between her legs and felt her dripping wet.

"Fuck baby" he felt her move against his hand.

"I like that"

"What?"

"When you call me baby"

"Me too." He pushed one finger inside her and she moved against it.

"I want your cock inside me. We can do foreplay later. I'm so ready for you Noah," he groaned at her words and he removed his finger as she grabbed his cock positioning at her pussy.

"Ready?" she nodded and sat on him having him all the way inside her to the hilt.

"Baby you're so tight" he groaned.

"You feel so good inside me" she moaned.

"Come here" she said and they kissed one more time as they began to fuck each other senseless.

He was in awe as she rode him while he gripped her ass and then moved one hand between her legs rubbing her clit hard and fast. She was moaning loudly and trying not to scream out loud but when he pressed on her clit harder and bit her nipple she screamed his name as she came like she never had before. He followed right behind her with her name on his lips.

"That was awesome"

"It was." She moved off him and they lie there on the bed exhausted yet satisfied.

_#97 'Running'_

"I want to go running!" Rachel whined.

"Why can't you just go to the gym, like normal people"

"There is nothing weird about wanting to go running, I just need a running partner."

"But I don't want to go running, I want to go to the gym" Rachel pouted her lips and gave Jesse the puppy dog eyes, begging him silently. Jesse could never resist it. "If not I'll ask someone else" She playfully threatened.

"Like who?"

"Maybe Finn, he likes running, I'm sure he would love to be my partner" She teased, knowing that it would spark some jealously.

"I'll get my running shoes!" He quickly raced up the stairs in search of his trainers, Rachel smiled sweetly.

_#98 'Here we go: Part 2'_

Rachel was bouncing on the balls of her feet as they stood in the airport waiting to board their plane.

"Will you calm down?" Jesse asked as he placed his hands on her shoulders, slowly massaging them to calm her down.

"I can't, we're going to Hawaii!" She squealed.

"I know baby. But it's not the first time we've been"

"But I just love Hawaii so much, I can't help it if I'm excited" She spun around in Jesse's arms and smiled brightly up at him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned up to place a kiss to his lips.

"I really am grateful for this, you are the best boyfriend ever!"

"Glad to hear. I love you so much Rachel"

"I love you too"

_#99 'Sexting'_

_What are you wearing? ;)_

Jesse stared at his phone incredulously for several long seconds, unable to determine whether or not he was hallucinating. Because there was no way the sender of this particular text message could possibly be who he thought it was.

**Rachel?**

Though it was undoubtedly his girlfriend's name on his phone's screen, he still felt compelled to make sure that it was _actually _her.

_Yes, this is Rachel. And you didn't answer the question._

**What are you doing? Why do you want to know what I'm wearing?**

_One word. Sexting. _

If it were physically possible for ones jaw to reach the floor, that's exactly where Jesse's would be at that moment. Having her be so straightforward about sexting was unexpected, to say the least.

**Well yes. But you didn't answer my question.**

_I'm not wearing anything._

Jesse was completely stunned, and he literally almost fell sideways off of his chair out of pure shock.

_Aren't you going to tell me what you'd like to do to me, Jesse? I'm laying here, completely ready for you._

Jesse couldn't help but groan, the mental image of Rachel laying out across her bed, completely naked and waiting for him already making him physically respond.

**Hold on. I'm going back up to my room.**

As soon as he arrived to his room, he all but slammed the door shut and locked it quickly; wanting to ensure that no one walked in on what was about to occur.

Just as he had yanked off his last article of clothing to ensure that he was fully prepared for what his girlfriend was going to dish out to him, Rachel texted him again.

_You were not quick enough, Jesse. I already started touching myself without you._

"Fuck." Jesse breathed, feeling himself harden even further. As arousing as the thought of Rachel touching herself was, it wasn't enough. He needed more. Much, much more. In his haste, he pressed the green button and began calling Rachel. She answered almost right away, her voice low and breathy – she hadn't been lying about starting without him. "I was hoping you'd call." She said quietly, her words edging on a moan towards the end and in return making him even harder for her.

"_Fuck, _Rachel." Jesse growled, the sound of her whimpers and moans against his ear completely setting him off and making him unable to resist wrapping a hand around himself, stroking himself and soaking up the delicious sounds she was making. "You have no idea how badly I want you, Rach. How hard I am for you." Rachel's moans and whimpers grew even louder, which in turn made his wrist movements move at an even quicker rate – spurred on by the noises she was making. Rachel's responding moan was long and loud, making his already impressive arousal grow even more. He would have preferred to see all of her reactions and be the one making her moan and whimper with his own hand, but listening to her as she touched herself was almost as good. Almost. "I wish I was there with you, baby." Jesse finally spoke, his voice caught between a growl and a moan as he continued stroking himself vigorously, the motions falling in perfect rhythm with Rachel's moans. "I would make you feel so fucking good. You don't know real pleasure until you've met me. I'd use my hand on you until you were practically falling apart, thrusting my fingers in and out of you and rubbing your clit until you couldn't even see straight. Then, just before you fall over the edge in sweet, sweet release, I'd suddenly pull my fingers out of you and shove my tongue inside of you – tasting you and using my tongue to finally bring you to the most mind-blowing orgasm of your life."

"Ohhh my god." Rachel whimpered, her breathing heavy while moans snuck between her whimpers. "So, so good, Jesse." She whimpered on the other end, her moans growing louder and louder – obviously indicating she was as close to her release as he was to his. "I'm ready."

It was two small, simple words, and yet Jesse understood right away what she was talking about. It was enough for him to jump out of bed, hastily pulling on his clothes with one hand and throwing all of his belongings in his suitcase.

"I'm on my way."

**Read. Review. Favourite.**

**-Love EllaMariie. **


	22. Chapter Twenty Two

Disclaimer – I defiantly do not own anything.

_#100 'Rainy Sunday'_

"Can we just stay in bed all day today, it's raining really heavy out" Rachel asked as she snuggled in closer to Jesse as they laid in bed on the Sunday morning. Jesse let out a peaceful sigh and curled his arms around her to pull her in closer.

"Of course we can baby" He peck the top of her head then rested his head back on his pillow with a content smile on his face.

"Thank you" She muttered into his chest, letting sleep overtake her once again.

"You know I was think that maybe we coul-" He was cut of by her light snoring, he looked down at her, pushing her hair out of her face, he couldn't disturb her, she looked too peaceful, just laying there, her eyes slightly twitching telling him that she had already fallen into dream land. He kiss the top of her head again, closing his eyes and also drifting off into a deep sleep.

_#101 'Just the way you are'_

"Do I look okay?" Rachel asked Jesse as they sat in the back of their car on the way to Rachel's latest movie premiere. Jesse scanned over her outfit.

"You look fine babe, Honest"

"Are you sure, does this outfit suit my figure?" She questioned again, silently panicing to herself, she smoothed out her dress. Jesse placed a hand on her knee, this caught her attention.

"You look beautiful just the way you are. Don't worry about what others say, the only thing that is important is what you feel like, no one else opinion should matter." He cupped her cheeks in his hand and sweetly placed a loving kiss to her lips just as the driver pulled up to the entrance of the venue.

"You're right. Thank you" She whispered just as the driver opened the car door to let them out.

_#102 'Tears'_

"Rachel, baby? Are you okay?" Jesse questioned when he heard sniffling coming the other end of the phone.

"Yeah, I'm okay, great even" She replied rather quickly.

"Then why are you crying? You know I don't like it when you cry" His heart broke every time she cried, he didn't like to hear it or see it happen.

"It's nothing really" She waved off.

"Obviously it's something, come on you can tell me anything" He tried. The other end went silent and he was pretty sure she had hung up the phone.

"It's just been one of those days were I just need a cuddle and some loving" Her voice cracked.

"I can be that person, I'll be over in say 10" He replied, glancing quickly down at his watch.

_#103 'Voicemails'_

_'You have 3 voicemails, to listen to your voicemails press 1' Rachel_ proceeded to press the number one button.

_'First message..' _It was Jesse's voice that flooded her ears. She couldn't help but smile.

"_**Hey Rach, I really need to talk to you, I have some amazing news, so we should celebrate. Come over to mine when you ready, Love you" **_

_'End of message, message two..' _

"_**Just me again. I'm cooking tonight, my treat. It will be your favourite. I'm so excited, I can't wait to see you! Love you" **_The sound of a kiss soon followed the end of the message. She didn't need to listen to the other voicemail to know that it was Jesse again, probably forgetting something again. She quickly looked him up in her contacts and pressed the dial button. There was at least 3 rings before he picked up.

"So I'm guessing we have something to celebrate?" She teased into the phone.

"Yes we do. How long will you be?" She could practically hear the excitement in his voice.

"Give me 10 minutes and I'll be over"

_#104 'Tell me'_

"What do you want from me Rachel?" Jesse yelled at her, she was close to tears.

"I want you to tell me that you love me! Is that too much to ask?" She screamed back to him. They had been have little petty arguments for the past couple of days now, it seemed anything they did caused a new argument. His face instantly softened, although they had been arguing he couldn't deny his love for her.

"Of course I love you Rachel, I wouldn't be here otherwise" He took a step towards her but she stepped back a step.

"Just tell me then. Every girl needs a reminder" He took another wary step towards her this time she didn't step backwards. He lifted his hand to move a strand of hair out of her face. She turned her head to the side to avoid his gaze. He couldn't take this, he cupped her cheeks in his hand and leaned down slowly, to give her a loving kiss.

"No matter what happened I will always love you. Always" She smiled up at him before embracing him in a tight hug.

**Read. Review. Favourite.**

**-Love EllaMariie. **


	23. Chapter Twenty Three

Disclaimer – I defiantly do not own anything.

_#105 'Because I still love you'_

Rachel wasn't sure whether or not she should do it. Hit the send button or not. She closed her eyes and quickly hit the send button, instantly throwing her phone across the other side of her bed. Less then 15 minutes later there was a knock on the door. She cautiously took to the stairs and then towards the door, peeking through the peep hole to see who was there. When she saw who it was she opened the door in shock.

"I didn't think you would actually come" She whispered, never taking her eyes off him. He gave her a half smile as he scratched the back of his neck. He took a step forward and placed his hand on her arm when he saw the tears rising up in her eyes. She couldn't hold the tears for much longer. Jesse made his way in, engulfing her in a hug and kicking the door shut with his foot.

"What happened?" He whispered into her hair.

"Finn, He cheated on me!" She choked between sobs.

"Everything will be fine, you deserve so much better than him. The past is in the past, you just need to move on now. Forget the prick. You have so much to look forward to in life" He soothed into her ear. She pulled away slightly so she was still in his embrace but she could see his face.

"Why are you being so nice to me when I was a bitch to you?" She asked as she wiped away her remaining tears.

"Because I still love you"

_#106 'Feeling down'_

"Why did you just do that?" Jesse asked as he came to a halt next to Rachel, they was currently on a school trip with their grade, no other teachers wanted to chaperone so they were stuck with the job.

"Do what?" Rachel asked innocently.

"You know what" He nodded in the directions of the young teenage boy who was currently waving a red lacy bra in the air.

"He was feeling a bit down. He needed a bit of a boost in the 'women' department, I was just helping him out." She shrugged it off like it was no big deal.

"I'm feeling a bit down, can I have your panties" He smirked, nudging her arm slightly. A cheeky grin plastered on his face.

"I would give them to you, _but I'm not wearing any_" She winked at him while walking off towards the coach.

_#107 'It will all work out'_

"I don't like her" Rachel frowned at Jesse. He had his eyes cast downwards. "I think I love her" It was obvious that he was confused. "I want to be with her every single minute of the day, to ask her how her day was. Every time I close my eyes I see her, every song that plays on the radio reminds me of her. I don't know what to do any more" He sighed, sinking into the couch, Rachel came along at sat beside him, placing her hand on his shoulder for comfort.

"Tell her" Rachel replied, as if it was the most obvious thing to do. "Tell her how you feel, tell her everything you just told me. I'm sure she feels the same way. It will all work out, Jesse" He sighed for a minute, thinking about what she just said. He closed his eyes and breathed in.

"I just did" He said just above a whisper. Jesse looked up at her when he realised she had yet to say anything, he caught her broad smile. Wordlessly she leaned forward, cupping his face and kissing him passionately.

"_See, I told you it would all work out" _

_#108 '**Date night**'_

**"So you picked me up to take me out for our date night just for you to take me back to your place instead of going anywhere?" Rachel questioned as she walked into his kitchen, placing her handbag on the counter top and raising an eyebrow at Jesse.**

**"Yeah, I though it would be romantic to stay in. Have a candle lit dinner then sit by the fireplace eating strawberries." He smirked at her.**

**"Are you being serious right now because I can't tell"**

**"I'm being dead serious"**

**"But I got all dressed up" She whined, gesturing to her sparkly dress and high heels that she was wearing.**

**"And you look amazing" He commented, taking her hand in his and leading her to the dinning room where he had already set up the table.**

**"Oh, it's beautiful" She cooed the moment she saw the effort he had put into it. He pulled out the chair for her. He was such a gentleman. He quickly rushed out of the room to get their food that he had already prepared before he went to pick her up. When he came back in he saw the utter shock on her face as she held her phone.**

**"What's wrong?"**

**"Quinn is getting married and has asked me to be a bridesmaid!" She squealed in excitement. **

_#109 'Rent'_

Jesse walked backstage to find Rachel, he had just seen her performance of rent for the first time and he thought it was amazing. He knocked gently on her open door twice as he casually leaned against the door frame. Rachel was currently standing in front of her mirror removing her make up, she caught his gaze in the mirror and smiled at him which he gladly replied. He entered and slowly closed the door behind him with a smirk on his face.

"You were amazing!" He beamed as he stepped towards her, wrapping his arms around her waist from behind. He kissed her neck slightly, tickled her soft spot. Rachel squirmed in his grasp.

"Jesse, not now!" She let out a giggle. He continued kissing her neck and she instantly relaxed into his touch.

"It was such a turn on watching you perform up them on stage" He let out huskily. She turned in his arms, wrapping her arms around his neck, giving in to him.

"Lock the door" She managed to breathe out. He did as told, quickly running towards the door and bolting it shut, the stepping back to her, guiding her towards the couch.

She fell onto the couch that was in her dressing room, biting her lips carefully as she looked up at Jesse. He leaned down so that he was positioned between her legs and she happily wrapped them around his waist.

**Read. Review. Favourite.**

**-Love EllaMariie. **


	24. Chapter Twenty Four

Disclaimer – I defiantly do not own anything.

# 110 'Second best'

"I don't want to be second best. That's one of the reasons I left last time" Rachel said from her position opposite him.

"You were never second best. I loved you and only you"

"Jesse, everyone came before me. The fans, your friends even Quinn" She cast her head downwards, she was Quinn's friend but she couldn't help but feel envious of her.

"Quinn? She's just my best friend. I am allowed to have friends Rach. You we're my girlfriend, you was meant to be supportive. I gave you everything you wanted." Rachel paused.

"Did you just call me Rach? You haven't called me that in ages" She smiled at him warmly. He nodded, not daring himself to let a smile spread across his face. Neither of them said anything. They just looked at each other.

"I'm willing to work at making this relationship work again, but only if you are too" He told her, taking her hand in his. She looked down at their entwined hands.

"Will it work though?" She questioned out loud.

"Time can only tell" He replied, leaning forward and placing a kiss on her cheek, not wanting to push anything too far at the moment.

# 111 'Spinning'

**"You look amazing." Jesse whispered, running his hands up and down Rachel's sides.**

"Thank you" She leaned her head back and kissed him lightly before turning back to the ornament she was currently trying to hang on the tree.

"You know, we ought to go tree shopping more often" He fingered the engagement ring sitting on her left ring finger and smiled.

"Definitely" She agreed, picking up the gold star from one of the boxes. "Help me?"

Jesse knelt to the ground, grunting as Rachel climbed onto his back.

"You've gotten heavy."

"Shut up!" She giggled, shrieking when he pretended to almost drop her. She carefully put the star on top and asked to be let down. He shook his head and laughed.

"Let me down right now!" She screamed as he started to spin in circles, making her dizzy.

"More? Of course baby"

"You're mean" Rachel muttered, when he finally set her down on the couch.

"Love you too" He chuckled, placing small kisses over her face.

"Mmm, you smell good." She murmured, kissing him back feverishly. She grasped his shirt tightly, fingers pressing down on his skin.

"You do too" Jesse mumbled, attacking her neck with kisses.

# 112 'I wanna sex you up'

"So I heard this song just now playing on the radio, while I was cleaning up the house, let me just think what the lyrics were" Her voice was husky down the phone. "_I've been dying for you to make love to me.. I wanna sex you up" _She sung seductively down the phone, stunning Jesse. "Jesse, I've been thinking about you all day, can't you come home early? I'll make it worth your time"

"I'm already leaving" He breathed out.

"Hurry, I can't wait forever" She replied, taking a glass out of the kitchen cab nit, pouring herself a glass of wine and taking a few sips.

"Don't start without me babe" Were his parting words. She sighed placing the phone on the kitchen counter top and finishing her wine. There was a swift knock on the door, Rachel shook her head, he must of left ages ago because she wasn't expecting anyone. She opened the door to find Jesse, trying to act casual by leaning against the door frame.

"Fuck it, I need you!" He said, grabbing at her face and embracing her in a passionate kiss, backing her into the house.

# 113 'Cute butt'

**Rachel**** giggled as Jesse's touch shivered against her bare skin. He leaned down carefully, pressing kisses against the curve of her breasts and stomach. Her hand grazed his cheek, lovingly.**

His kisses reached down to her navel. Her mouth gave a throaty groan. Her fingers dishevelling into his hair. She felt his tongue touch her centre, her hips consenting to the tease.

Her brown eyes popped open as his tongue dug into her throbbing core. His tongue curled inside her, as his hands roamed her nicely matured body. Her scream made him chuckle, his breathe tickling her. He took one hand away from her body and down to wear his lips were. He pressed his thumb purposely and continuously on her clitoris.

He felt her shiver and smiled, pride rushing through him. He slid his tongue out of her and climbed up towards her. She snaked her arms around his neck, bring him down towards her face. He moved his hand to her face tucking a stray piece of hair behind her ear. She smiled as he leaned down and captured her lips with his. She opened her mouth a bit, his tongue slid in. She giggled into the kiss as she felt him smile, causing a vibration.

His hand slid down her tan and slender curves, feeling and taking in every inch of her. Sliding his hand under her ass, he gave her a light squeeze causing her to squeal. She pulled away and gasped, lightly hitting him on his bare shoulder. They both sat up as she waved her index finger at him.

"Rach, baby, you know me. I couldn't resist touching your adorably cute butt."

# 114 'Just hold me'

"Can you just hold me?"

It was barely a whisper, but Jesse heard her loud and clear. Without another thought or word, he laid down on the bed, placing his body close against hers. As he reached cautiously over her, he felt her soft hand grab his arm and pull it tight against her.

Nestled in his embrace, she let out a deep sigh. He felt her body shake under his grasp. She had pulled his hand to rest lightly against her chest, and he could feel her heart racing. In spite of this, she held his arm all the more tight against her body with her own.

They stayed like that for who knows how long, and soon Jesse felt Rachel completely relax. Her body had lost all tension, and he felt her heartbeat slow to normal. They breathed in unison, and Jesse just closed his eyes, taking her in. Her smell, the sound of her breathing, and just the way her soft, warm body felt against his. He wanted nothing more than to stay that way forever, and he sensed that Rachel felt the same.

**Read. Review. Favourite.**

**-Love EllaMariie.**


	25. Chapter Twenty Five

Disclaimer – I defiantly do not own anything.

_# 115 '_**_For better or worse_**_'_

**Arms grasp Rachel from behind, gripping her waist and she squeals as they swing her high and around. Laughing, she leans into his embrace and accepts his tender kiss, his warm mouth pressing softly against hers.**

"My wife" he murmurs against her lips. Smiling, she pulls back to stare into his eyes. Yes, her husband. For richer or poorer. For better or worse. Together. Now. For always. They were finally married.

"I love you so much" She whispers back, giving him another tender kiss.

_# 116 'Reunion ' _

**Rachel**** locks eyes with Jesse and he nods at her. She nods back with a big smile. **

**"Jesse, it's nice to see you."**

He nods. "Rachel." His eyes slide down her body, taking in her red dress and black heels, before skimming back up to meet her eyes again. "Lookin' good, Rachel."

Rachel reddens, her skin hot at his obvious appraisal. He's dressed in a pair of gray slacks, a white button-down shirt, and a navy blue vest. His black shoes are thick-soled and Rachel has to admit that he looks _good_. Hell, he looks _damn good. _

"Jesse" she finally offers. "The years have been good to you." He nodded a thanks to her.

"Maybe you can save me a dance later and we'll have a proper catch up?" He offered as he was about to walk away.

**"I'd like that" She nodded at him with a smile. He smiled back before making his way over to his designated table. **

_# 117 'Fingertips' _

Soft, teasing touches flutter over her skin.

Barely there brushing of fingertips cause Rachel to shiver in delight. She moaned softly, aching for more, wanting for something she had once upon a time. Something she can never have again.

A tightening in grip, a change in pace, gentle pressure applied _right there_ and she is soaring again.

Tender caresses draw out prolonged pleasure, though somewhere in the back of her mind, she wondered how it is possible to feel like this again.

Rachel's hands grasp at the strands of dirty blonde hair. Her eyes screwed tightly shut as she fights with herself.

The feeling of being swallowed, the tongue that's teasing her just right, so close.

Gasping, she tilts her head back and moans, losing the battle as she comes.

_# 118 'Not tonight' _

"You need to stop doing this, turning up whenever you feel like a good shag" Rachel half-complained, her own hands working fast to remove Jesse's belt as he lifted her effortlessly onto the counter, his mouth sucking harshly on her collarbone.

"You're not putting up much of a fight, You could easily kick me out if you didn't want this" he reminded her, but she only responded with an eye roll as she stuck her hands down his pants, stroking him quickly.

"One of these days I might just take you up on that offer" He chuckled against her skin, his hands trailing softly across her sides as he lifted her shirt over her head and throwing it on the floor, causing soft sighs to fall from her lips.

"Not tonight" he stated, moving his mouth to her own, catching her lip between his teeth as she shimmied her skirt over her thighs, his hand working its way between them quickly.

**"Not today" she moaned, moving forward and begging for more.**

_# 119 'Want me' _

"Your hair is brunette" Jesse stated, as if it wasn't the most obvious thing in the world, his fingers playing with the ends of it. "And really, really long."

Rachel just rolled her eyes, swatting his hand away.

"It's really pretty" he whispered, his breath hot on her neck as he moved closer to her, she tried her best to fight off the blush that crept onto her cheeks. He was only currently sitting on her couch in her living room because he had shown up, completely drunk.

"Why did you come to my house of all places? And why did I let you in" she muttered, pushing him away.

"Because I'm really pretty" he responded, pressing a small kiss to her neck.

"Because you're really drunk, I think is the correct answer" she fixed his sentence, giggling lightly as his hands wrapped around her waist, pulling her towards him. "And you seem to be forgetting that I am not."

"How come we can only make out when we're both drunk?" Jesse whined, his teeth grabbing a hold of her ear and pulling gently.

"Because you only want me when you're drunk," she told him dryly, "and I'll only tolerate that when I'm drunk."

"I want you all the time. It's you, who doesn't want me," he finished his sentence with a small kiss on the side of her mouth, she granted him access to her mouth regardless of the fact that she knew it would all be forgotten about come morning.

**Read. Review. Favourite.**

**-Love EllaMariie.**


	26. Chapter Twenty Six

Disclaimer – I defiantly do not own anything.

_# 120 'His hands__'_

Sometimes, when you're lying next to him, comfortable and content, his breathing slow and steady, you pick up his hands and trace over every familiar line and crease. They're heavy to hold while he's sleeping, but you love that you have the control over them, and that you can hold them as long as you want without him purposefully pulling them away.

Lying there, the way your hands brush his skin is obviously getting to him, and you see him grinning in his sleep. You smile to yourself and move closer to him, keeping your small hands on his and letting your hot breath tickle his cheek. His smile grows wider and you know he's awake, so you kisses his cheek and snuggle into him, interlacing your fingers with his.

_You love the way your hands fit in his, perfectly entwined. _

_# 121 ' Butterfly kisses' _

**"I have something to tell you which you probably won't like, but I have to tell you"**

**"Okay, do tell" Finn asked, wrapping his arms around her waist. She sighed, placing her hands on top of his and gently putting them back down to his sides. He frowned at her action.**

**"I'm pregnant" **

**"Why wouldn't I like that!" A beaming smile erupted onto his face, he reached out to touch her slightly swollen stomach. She flinched away from his touch, a tear fighting it's way out of her eyes.**

**"_Because it isn't yours"_**** She whispered. She could practically feel his face sadden. He backed away from her shaking her head, looking at her with disgust. "I'm so sorry" She let out, sobbing slightly. "I should of told you what was going on sooner instead of leading you on" He left her weeping in the room, never turning back. **

**When she told Jesse the news, he was happy. Overcome with joy. He had knelt down in front of her ****gently lifting her shirt so he could softly touch her swollen stomach. Rachel**** patiently stood there, very still, as Jesse marvels at their unborn child. Her heart flutters like the beating wings of a butterfly as his lips gently skim the crest of her stomach. **

_# 122 'Secrets' _

**"Can I tell you a secret?" Jesse asked as he took Rachel's hand in his.**

"What's that?" She asked, leaning closer to him so he could whisper the secret into her ear.

"I love you." He said saying those three important words for the first time.

"I love you too, Jesse." She said as he pulled her closer and gave her a kiss on the lips.

"When did you figure it out?" Jesse asked her.

"I've known it all along but what confirmed it was how you took care of me last night. I knew right then that I had been right." She said looking at him.

"I've wanted to say those words for a while but was scared." Jesse told her, never being able to remove the smile from his face.

Jesse was looking a lot how Rachel had looked last night.

"What's wrong babe?" She asked him reaching over and feeling his forehead.

"I don't know but my throat hurts." He said as she pouted her lips at him.

"I'm sorry but it looks like you're getting the same flu that I have." She told him smiling a little.

"That's alright, As long as you're feeling a bit better." Jesse told her, he leaned over to give her a kiss, At the last second, she turned her face so he kissed her cheek.

"What did you do that for?" Jesse asked her.

"Sorry sweetheart, I'm not getting sick again." She told him before kissing his forehead.

_# 123 'Kiss means nothing' _

**"Come on" Jesse taunted. "I just want to know what it would be like, it doesn't have to mean anything"**

"Piss off, Jesse" Rachel hissed at him.

"Why? It'll be amazing, I mean it's me you're kissing so y-" She glared viciously at him before gripping the front of his shirt, drawing his hardened body towards her.

Jesse slanted his head, his tongue gliding over hers, claiming her. It was not a mere brush of the lips, instead turning to something deeper.

"Happy now?" Rachel demanded hoarsely, Jesse's fingers slide across her lips, a hint of a smirk on his face.

**"Extremely" He smirked. "Although that's not exactly where I wanted you to kiss me." He added with a wink. **

_# 124 'Cooking' _

**"Well this is a surprise, where did you learn to cook like this? This is absolutely fantastic." Rachel gushed to Jesse as she took another bite of her meal. Jesse and Rachel were sitting on the back deck of his house and he had just made the most delicious dinner ever. **

**Jesse**** grinned triumphantly at her with a wink, "Natural skill" **

**"You'll have to teach me"**

**"I'm not sure if I can, You'll need a professional to teach you" Jesse told me, she could almost hear the smirk in his voice. She** turned to face him, shock written on her face.

"You're an ass," She said playfully.

He just laughed and nodded, "But you love me," She smiled warmly at him.

"Yes, yes I do. Very much." She trotted over to him so she could wrap both of her arms around his middle.

"But honestly, maybe you shouldn't do any cooking, just to be safe" He leaned down and kissed the top of her head. She stuck her tongue out at him. He laughed once and pulled back. "Sorry, love, but just to avoid burning the apartment to the ground, I think you should stick to your day job and doing all of the other things your amazing at" She sighed, heavy with disappointment. "Like being beautiful" Jesse added.

**Read. Review. Favourite.**

**-Love EllaMariie.**


	27. Chapter Twenty Seven

Disclaimer – I defiantly do not own anything.

_# 125 'It will all work out'_

"I don't like her" Rachel frowned at Jesse. He had his eyes cast downwards. "I think I love her" It was obvious that he was confused. "I want to be with her every single minute of the day, to ask her how her day was. Every time I close my eyes I see her, every song that plays on the radio reminds me of her. I don't know what to do any more" He sighed, sinking into the couch, Rachel came along at sat beside him, placing her hand on his shoulder for comfort.

"Tell her" Rachel replied, as if it was the most obvious thing to do. "Tell her how you feel, tell her everything you just told me. I'm sure she feels the same way. It will all work out, Jesse" He sighed for a minute, thinking about what she just said. He closed his eyes and breathed in.

"I just did" He said just above a whisper. Jesse looked up at her when he realised she had yet to say anything, he caught her broad smile. Wordlessly she leaned forward, cupping his face and kissing him passionately.

"_See, I told you it would all work out" _

_# 126 'Date night' _

"So you picked me up to take me out for our date night just for you to take me back to your place instead of going anywhere?" Rachel questioned as she walked into his kitchen, placing her handbag on the counter top and raising an eyebrow at Jesse.

"Yeah, I though it would be romantic to stay in. Have a candle lit dinner then sit by the fireplace eating strawberries." He smirked at her.

"Are you being serious right now because I can't tell"

"I'm being dead serious"

"But I got all dressed up" She whined, gesturing to her sparkly dress and high heels that she was wearing.

"And you look amazing" He commented, taking her hand in his and leading her to the dinning room where he had already set up the table.

"Oh, it's beautiful" She cooed the moment she saw the effort he had put into it. He pulled out the chair for her. He was such a gentleman. He quickly rushed out of the room to get their food that he had already prepared before he went to pick her up. When he came back in he saw the utter shock on her face as she held her phone.

"What's wrong?"

"Quinn is getting married and has asked me to be a bridesmaid!" She squealed in excitement.

_# 127 'Surfing' _

"Come on Rachel, I'll teach you how to surf. It'll be fun" Jesse said to Rachel as they walked down towards the beach, Jesse carrying a surf board in his arms.

"Is it safe?" She asked nervously as she spotted at the edge of the water. Ian stopped in the water and turned back to her.

"Of course it is safe. Nothing is going to happen to you while I'm here" He reassured her, he held out his hand for her to take. As she stepped into the water Jesse placed the board on the surface of the water, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her further into the water.

"See, I've got you" He whispered into her hair. "You sit on the board and I'll pull you further in, where the waves are" He told her, she did as told, sitting on the board, a leg on either side and her hands placed in front on her on the board. She let out a little squeal when he began to pull her in the water and she wobbled at first.

"This is surfing?" Rachel asked with a smile on her face when they went over a little wave.

"Not exactly, you're meant to stand and tackle bigger waves when you surf, but it's a start." He smiled at her. She was having fun so that's all that matters. He jumped up so he was sitting on the surf board in front of her.

"Maybe we can do that next time then?" She asked.

"Most defiantly" He whispered, leaning in to give her a kiss.

_# 128 'Birthday sex' _

"Today has been amazing" Rachel cooed into the crook of Jesse's neck as they laid on the beach in the late afternoon watching the sun set. "I'm glad that I'm spending another year with you" She added. Jesse leaned down and placed a kiss to the top of her head. She turned her head to look up at him, and idea popping into her head. She quickly got out of his grasp and straddled his hips. She began placing butterfly kisses over his face and down his neck, she tugged down the neck line of his shirt so she could carry her kisses down to his collar bone and the top of his chest.

"Rachel, we can't do this here" He rasped out, enjoying it too much to really protest.

"Jesse, Shut up" She told him between kisses. His hands instantly flew to her hips, sneaking under the hem of her shirt and riding up her toned stomach towards her breasts. She let out a moan, not liking the friction between them she stood up, removing her shorts and pulling at the strings of her bikini bottoms and top, letting them slide of her body. "I'm wearing so little and you're wearing so much. That's not fair" She teased, reaching for his jeans, popping the button open and yanking them down his legs along with his boxers, freeing his erection. She straddled him again, inching his shirt up his body, kissing up his stomach and chest as she did so. His top laid discarded at the side as they kissed hungrily. "I need you now" She panted out as they parted for air. Jesse didn't need to be told twice.

_# 129 'Not perfect' _

"I'm not perfect!" She screamed at him with tears in her eyes.

"Do whatever you want, dye you hair, quit your job, disappoint your friends and family, I don't care. I never asked you to be perfect." He replied, looking at her solemnly. "I just wanted you to be you, nothing less, nothing more" Jesse added as a whisper.

"But I lost you because of it" She resorted.

"No you haven't. I'm still here, hanging on by a thread never the less, but I'm still here aren't I?"

"And I don't understand why"

"Everyone makes mistakes, Rachel. It's whether or not we can learn from our mistakes that makes it better" She looked at him with sad eyes, tears slipping slowly from her eyes.

"We can get through this" She took a hesitant step towards him.

"Only time will tell" She looked at him with confusion in her eyes. Surely they could make it through her mistake together. "I love you, Rachel. Always will. But sometime love isn't enough to right a wrong" He gave her forehead a kiss then walked away, she let him slip away from her hands.

**Read. Review. Favourite.**

**-Love EllaMariie.**


	28. Chapter Twenty Eight

Disclaimer – I defiantly do not own anything.

_# 135 '__Airport Visit__'_

"Jesse? What are you doing here?" Rachel squealed as she launched herself into Jesse's arms.

"I thought I would surprise you"

"But we agreed to meet at your place" She said as Jesse put her down and offered to take her bags for her. They began walking away from the airport towards the car park hand in hand.

"I know, But I couldn't wait for you to get home, I needed to see you sooner" He smiled at her blush. He placed a kiss on the side of her head. When they reached his car he opened the passengers side door for her.

"Such a gentlemen. You're being awfully nice to me Jesse, what's the occasion?" She questioned him, getting in the car, Jesse shut the door behind her and she watched as he made his way around to the drivers side.

"There has to be a special occasion for me to treat you right?" She shook her head at him.

"No, certainly not. This is nice" She leaned over and gave him a sweet, slow kiss.

_# 136 'We're holding hands' _

Rachel put her hand on top of his and twined their fingers. She wasn't sure where the sudden burst of courage came from, but she was acting on it. There was no turning back now, She had made the first move. A million thoughts ran through her head.

His hand was still there, his fingers still slid between hers. She turned to look at him and saw the smirk she had seen a thousand times before. But when she looked into his eyes she saw something she had never seen before. She saw love. The kind of love that takes your breath away and knocks you on your feet.

They stared at each other for what felt like hours and she had to break the silence.

"We're holding hands." She blurted.

"I know we are and you know what else?" he asked.

"What?"

"We're about to be kissing." With that, he leaned over and kissed her in a way that made it impossible for them to ever be "just friends" again.

_# 137 'Honeymoon' _

Rachel felt the morning sunshine burn her feet, calves and thighs. His hands are splayed across her back. They are currently on their honeymoon, on some isolated beach.

He pushes her hair to the side, this allows his hands a more open area to explore. You could hear nothing but his gentle hum and the crashing waves.

Rachel buries her face in the crook of his shoulder and listened to his quiet voice. Just then she notices that his fingers have been repeating a certain pattern along her back.

"_Well_, does it?"

His long, fingers follow the line of her spine. Past her shoulder blades, her sides, her lower back. Always trailing lightly, lower, lower, lower.

Her eyes roll back in her head and her toes curl.

"Yes it does. It feels absolutely amazing being finally married." Jesse manages to get no more words out before she smothers his lips with her own.

It's a good morning.

_# 138 'Lie to me' _

"Why won't you just forgive me?"

"Because I'm counting every lie you've ever told me" You could see it in her eyes. She loved him and it killed her that he didn't love her back enough to care.

"I have never lied to you!" He whined.

"If we have this conversation, it's going to end badly for you. Consider that a fair warning." She warned him, pointing a finger at him furiously, tears threatening to slip from her eyes.

"Rachel, baby please." He begged. She shook her head at him, pointing in the direction of the door, indicating for him to leave.

"You lied about loving me and lied about wanting to be with me!" She yelled as she saw him leaving for the door, she didn't think he would actually leave, he wasn't even putting up a fight. For the first time he realised that what she was saying was the truth, he didn't love her, he just loved the idea of her. Before he left, she let out a little whimper, making him pause but not turn around to face her, he couldn't, he had disappointed her too much and he couldn't do it any more.

"Lie to me" She whispered as a tear slide down her face.

"I love you" _Lie._

_# 139 'I won't give up' _

"_I won't give up on us, even if you have"_ Echoed through her head. It was true, she had given up on them.

Rachel reluctantly stumbled out of the warmth of her bed. As her feet touched the ice cold floor of her apartment, She grabbed an oversized T-shirt from the ground. _His_ oversized t-shirt. She pulled it down her half naked body.

Moving into the bathroom, she caught sight of herself in the mirror and stopped. Her skin was so pale it looked transparent compared to her dark, sunken eyes that stared back at her like two black holes. Her limp black hair hung in tangled strands around her face.

She barely recognized herself.  
>She stepped into the shower, the water was freezing cold but she didn't feel a thing, the numbness in her heart, made her want to cry, but she didn't have any tears left to shed.<p>

She had given up long ago.

**Read. Review. Favourite.**

**-Love EllaMariie.**


End file.
